


Every Grain of Sand in the World

by fienhagus77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Michelle and Peter, Babies and Family, Blip, Damn Spider bite., Detective AU, Different prompt each chapter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hey look- powers!, High School AU, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Limbo!, Makeover!, Marriage!, No matter what universe they love each other, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Popular Peter Parker, Spideychelle, Stuck together on an island!, The QB AU no one asked for, thanos - Freeform, the lifeguard au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fienhagus77/pseuds/fienhagus77
Summary: The new lifeguard....the quarterback of the football team...the co-worker you can't stand...the soulmate you didn't know you wanted...No matter what universe, no matter the obstacles, Peter and Michelle always find their way to each other.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. The Lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> So this is my first time writing in the Spiderman Universe! I've always been an avid reader of all Spideychelle fics but I figured I would try my hand at it. :) Each chapter is a one-shot consisting of different prompts of these two nerds falling in love haha. I will come up with my own, research the vast world of the internet as well for different prompts but if you have anything in mind let me know and I will try my best!
> 
> The super cliché Lifeguard AU that has probably been done a million of times, but hey, that's ok ;)
> 
> I always try my best to catch any grammar or spelling errors but sometimes they slip by, sorry in advance! Thank you and let me know what you think!

The Lifeguard

“Michelle!”

“Betty!”

Michelle turned her head, sensing the glare that Betty was sending her way. They were at the beach, soaking up the rays, and in Michelle’s case, reading. Sighing, she dog eared the page and patiently set the book down in her lap. By now, Cindy and Liz were staring at her as well.

“MJ, how are you ever supposed to get Peter’s number if your nose is always stuck in a book?!” Betty asked, Liz and Cindy vehemently nodding in agreement behind her shoulder.

“First of all, I’m only here because you guys beg me to come along every day,” MJ began, causing the girls to roll their eyes, “Secondly, what makes you think Mr. New Lifeguard Peter wants my number anyway?”

Before any of the girls could answer, Peter ran by, flashing them a wide grin. “Hey ladies…Michelle,” he said sending her a wink.

Betty simply turned, giving MJ the _I told you so_ look but she simply shrugged, trying to avoid the warmth that was blazing through her stomach. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she developed a crush on Peter the first day she had seen him. Although the guy was absolutely ripped, to the point of being unfair, it was also in the way that he interacted with everyone. He genuinely seemed to care about everyone’s safety and not just about the paycheck he got at the end of the week. He went of his way to play games with the kids and even offered some swimming techniques when they asked.

Suddenly, one blaring thought came to Michelle’s head. “Wait, how does he know my name? I’ve never even talked to him before!” And it was true, she may have had a crush on him like she was some shy high schooler, but she had never actually talked to him let alone give her name.

Her friends looked away bashfully, Liz finally speaking up, “Well, we may have told him the other day when you had a dentist appointment and couldn’t come with us…but it was because he asked!”

Warmth flashed through MJ’s gut again and she tried to push it away, cursing the faint blush that was probably tinting her cheeks by now. “So what, he probably knows a lot of girl’s names here.”

“Only because they fawn over him and try to throw their name and number at him! But he specifically asked about you and where you were so just suck it up, admit you are hot, and that any guy would be lucky to have you,” Betty said pointedly.

Michelle quietly mulled this over, trying not to get excited but not being able to ignore the butterflies that roared through her like a wildfire. She slowly turned her head, peaking over at the guard’s chair, just in time to see Peter looking right at her. He froze, his ears going pink, and quickly looked away.

_Hmmm, maybe they have a point._

As the days passed, Michelle found herself looking over at Peter more and more. She knew she should go talk to him like the grown adult she was, but she couldn’t get her body to follow. Plus, if he wanted to, he could have said more then just her name everyday when he passed by. Although he did say just her name specifically and did wink every time…which was an invitation in itself but something about him made her nervous and she didn’t do nervous.

Her friends always tried to get her to “put on her big girl pants and talk to him” but it hadn’t happened yet so they laid off. Michelle knew she was being pathetic, she was on her way to becoming a kick ass lawyer, and yet she couldn’t even talk to some hot, kind, really fit…. lifeguard. Just thinking about the way water dripped down his shoulders and abs made her all hot and bothered.

She quickly got up trying to shake away her inappropriate thoughts, “I’m just going to go for a quick dip in the water and cool off,” and before anyone could answer she sprinted off.

When she got to the shore, she slowly waded in, letting the cool water calm her flushed skin. She couldn’t believe this guy, Peter, was having such an affect on her. What would she be like when they actually talked? Growing up, she was known for being cool, calm, collected, and even a little scary. Now, she couldn’t even stop herself from blushing like a fool.

Scrunching her eyes closed, she shook her head of all thoughts again and waded even further into the water. She didn’t plan on going too far but the cool water was inviting, and she couldn’t help but let the tide pull her in. Before she knew it, the water was above her shoulders and the tips of her hair were getting wet. She faintly heard her name being called and she slowly turned around, gasping at how far she had gone.

Before she could tell Betty to calm down, she felt her legs being pulled out from underneath her. She slipped under the water, inhaling a mouth full of salt water as she went. Panic set in and her brain immediately told her to fight it. But, she tried to think, if she was stuck in a current wasn’t she supposed to not fight it? She didn’t know, and the salt water scratched and burned at her throat.

She kicked out, trying to get her head above water, but she only surfaced long enough to pull in another mouth full of salt. She heard her friends panicking from the shore, shouting for help, but her vision was going spotty and she was pulled under once again. Her mind raced and her heart thudded quickly in her chest, screaming at her to breathe in the air that her lungs so desperately needed. She heard a splash from far away, thinking that someone had probably jumped in to help her, but her mind started to shut down before she could really dwell on it.

She wanted to fight and swim to the surface, but the warm blanket of darkness was settling over her, pulling her further down to the ocean floor. Before she could fully give in, she felt a swift pull to her arm, quickly yanking her above water. She was gently placed on a board and she could feel herself being pulled to the shore.

Snippets of images filled her vision, but all she could make out was the sun glistening off the back and shoulders of whoever was saving her. She thought she heard them say “Hold on, I got you, you will be ok I promise,” but she didn’t know if she was hallucinating from the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, her body scratched the bank of the shore, her rescuer quickly laying her on her back. As her vision begam to dim again, she felt compressions being done on her chest, followed by a quick breath to her mouth. Thankfully, the water began to swim back up her throat and she felt herself expelling it in a coughing fit.

Once the water had cleared her lungs, she gulped in huge breaths of air, finally looking up to see who had just given her mouth to mouth and saved her life. Big brown eyes stared back at her, concern etched into every surface of his face.

“Peter..?” she asked, her voice sounding like it was being grated. “I was really hoping our first kiss wasn’t going to be like this.” His concerned face turned into a huge grin, his ears turning red again as he laughed, “Well at least now I know that you wanted to kiss me, but how about some water, some Tylenol for your throat, and maybe a date later?”

All her friends cooed in the background, causing Michelle to flip them the bird, but she couldn’t help the dopey grin that graced her face. “Yeah, I would like that, thanks,” and she let him wrap his arm around her waist to escort her to the Lifeguard tower. “I didn’t think I would ever get caught in a rip tide,” she mumbled to herself, but Peter just chuckled and squeezed her side. “Honestly, it can happen to anyone, you never know when one will pop up.”

After what felt like forever, her muscles screaming in protest, they made it to the tower and he gently set her down on a chair, running to grab a bag and a bottle of water. “Here, take these, it will help with your raw throat,” he said handing her some pain killers. She gratefully took them, wincing as she forced them down. “So how about that date? It’s the least I can do for you saving my life.”

Peter laughed, a hearty one that made him throw his head back, “I know this will sound terrible but me saving you gave me a reason to talk to you, I was kind of nervous.” He brought his hand to his neck, nervously scratching at it like a tic.

Dumbfounded, and maybe still a little out of it from almost drowning, Michelle squinted, “Why- um why would you be nervous to talk to me?”

Peter stared at her like she was crazy and had just grown a third head, “Your beautiful and you carry yourself in a way that screams confidence. You come to the beach everyday with your friends, despite wanting to read all the time, so that tells me how loyal you are. You helped some kids build a kick ass sandcastle the other day so even though you have a tough demeanor I think you are also kind. And now I’m rambling…”

Michelle laughed, “For the record, you make me nervous and I don’t do nervous so take that as a win. And I may have been watching you sense day one…not in a stalker way I’m just observant. Oh, and call me MJ.”

“Well MJ, my shift is just about over, so if you are feeling up to it…do you maybe want to go grab some lunch? Although if your throat hurts we could just get ice cream or reschedule, or-“ but before he could continue to ramble soft lips pressed against his.

“There,” MJ whispers softly, “Now I can say I was coherent for one of our kisses. Let’s go get some ice cream, my throat is a little raw,” and with that she stood up and grabbed his hand.

A goofy grin appeared on his face and Michelle saluted her friends,” See you later losers.”

As they walked away her friends could hear laughing as Peter said,” You know, if this is what happens whenever you almost drown…” followed by a soft smack of Michelle’s hand against his arm, “Ya, let’s not do that again Pete.”


	2. The Quarterback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quarterback AU that no one asked for but I loveeeee it haha :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you enjoy! Thank you for the kudos! Also, don't forget, if there is something you want me to write just let me know. :)

Michelle jolted awake, her alarm screaming at her from her beside table.

Groaning under her breath, she rolled over and turned off the offending object. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and tried to remember the dream she was having that was already flitting away from her. It had been about _him,_ and any dreams about _him_ were good ones. Before she could dwell on it anymore, she heard a soft knock at her door.

“Michelle, sweetie, wake up! You don’t want to be late for your first day of Senior Year!” her mom said through the crack. “I made breakfast!” and with that her footsteps slowly padded away.

Senior year, Michelle couldn’t believe how fast high school had gone, it felt like just yesterday she was walking the school aimlessly like the other lost freshmen. Over the years she had grown accustomed to the large size of Midtown, knowing the hallways and secret hideouts like the back of her hand.

She hadn’t made too many friends over the years, preferring to be a lone wolf, but she did have a few people she was somewhat close to in Decathlon. She wasn’t into sports and social events tended to bore her so making friends wasn’t easy. She wasn’t disliked by any means, but she wasn’t exactly popular like _him._

_Him,_ being Peter freakin’ Parker, star quarterback of not just Midtown, but of the entire state. Not only was he extremely talented on the field, but he was also exceedingly kind. Most high school quarterback personas paint the person as an arrogant jock, but Peter was nothing like that. He made friends with anyone, no matter where on the food chain that person was.

Also, and you could ask any girl (or guy for that matter), he was totally drool worthy. Michelle was surprised his arms didn’t rip through the material of the dorky shirts he wore. And come on, everyone knew you could bounce a penny of that ass. She had never seen his abs before, but she was sure they would only make her dreams more…interesting.

It was safe to say Michelle was smitten. She went into high school telling herself she wouldn’t get wrapped up in guys or drama but then Peter Parker showed up and she was a goner. Now, she didn’t lack confidence in herself, she was actually quite proud of who she was and how she looked, but literally every girl wanted him, and she was sure he didn’t think of her that way. He knew of her, had even gone out of his way to talk to her and sit with her occasionally at lunch, but she never got the sense that he was interested in anything more.

After stretching one more time, she got up, brushed her teeth, washed her face, put her hair in a ponytail, and threw on her favorite skinny jeans and t-shirt. She glanced once in the mirror, shrugged, and headed out to start her first day as a Senior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time last period rolled around, Michelle was ready to be done with the day. Her classes were going to be tough, but she knew that’s what she got for signing up for all AP classes. Peter had been in two of her classes so far, so that was a plus, but his best friend Ned was also there, and they always sat together. The Dynamic Duo.

Her last period was gym, which she didn’t dread too much. She could do the bare minimum and read the rest of the time and Coach wouldn’t care in the slightest.

While walking into the gym, she noticed a group of girls giggling in the corner. She rolled her eyes, knowing the gym classes at Midtown were Co-ed. Her female classmates were probably drooling over whatever males made it into their period.

Then she heard it, “Hey Spiderman! Help me run the class today!”

Michelle’s head whipped around and her pulse quickened, of course Peter was in her gym class, because why not universe? Oh, and his nickname, she had forgotten about that. His coach and teammates all called him the Spiderman. He was quick, strong, and had some weird sixth sense about where to throw the ball, hence making him the best QB in the state of New York.

Her body filled with dread, she didn’t care what people thought of her but she kind of didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of the Peter Parker!

“Alright class, today will be pretty easy, depending on how you look at it. You can either run a mile or start a pickup game of basketball. I don’t really care but do one or the other. Get at it!” and with that he blew the whistle and went back to his office.

Everyone immediately scrambled over to the basketball court, everyone except Michelle. She sighed in relief, she loved running! She could do the mile no problem and once she finished the mile she would sit and read. Sounded easy enough.

She picked up her water bottle and headed to the other side of the court. She didn’t feel like being clobbered by the basketball players. As she began her mile, she heard someone run up besides her.

“Hey MJ! Is it cool if I run with you? I don’t feel like playing basketball,” Peter asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Michelle swallowed, trying not to get nervous, but nodded her head yes. “Try to keep up though, I happen to run a few miles daily.” She smirked and took off in a full-on sprint.

She heard Peter sputtering behind her before his brain finally caught up and he started laughing, racing after her.

Running with him was nice, he didn’t force conversation and he kept up with her pace, never forcing her to go faster. Before they knew it, they had run a mile. “Do you want to keep going or are you tired?” Peter asked. Michelle glared at him, “Do I look tired Parker?” But instead of getting offended, he just winked, picking up the pace.

Michelle almost tripped, the wink doing weird things to her. She shook it off and chased after him, wanting to prove she could keep going and that she was _not_ tired. They ran in silence again until Peter spoke up, “You going to the kickoff game on Friday?”

“Eh, probably not. I don’t really do crowds or sports,” Michelle answered, wondering why Peter cared if she was there or not. It’s not like he could see her in the bleachers with all the blinding lights facing him on the field. But he seemed to ponder her answer, his cheeks even going a little red. “I would like it if you came…” he whispered so lowly that Michelle had to strain.

Before Michelle could answer, Coach blew the whistle, signaling that class was over and therefore the school day. Peter was soon bombarded by their classmates, so she decided to quietly slip away, greatly disappointed. His confession sent her thoughts haywire, her heart screaming yes! And her brain screaming no! maybe? It was all so confusing. One thing was for sure, as she caught his eye as he talked to some giggling girls, there was no way she was going to that game Friday night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day and Wednesday go about the same, classes fly by and she finds herself in gym again. Coach simply blows his whistle and tells them to at least do something “active.” Naturally, she decides to run again.

Almost instantly Peter is by her side again, smiling at her. “Hey, hope you don’t mind if I run with you again today?”

“Nope, not at all dork,” she says smiling back.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, “So have you thought about going to the game Friday? I think you could have a lot of fun. Plus, you will get to see me going spider mode and kicking ass.”

Michelle scoffs. “Um, no. I haven’t thought about it. But I still don’t think I’m going to go. You have plenty of cheerleaders,” she says, smirking at the group of girls who were staring him down.

“Ha,” Peter says, rolling his eyes, “I honestly never notice them until someone points them out, honestly.”

Michelle’s eyes narrowed and she hummed in disbelief. The group of girls were now staring at her, shooting daggers.

“So, what do you say?” Peter asks, pulling Michelle from her thoughts, “You can sit with Ned and my Aunt May, and we can all hang out after the game?”

“Why?” Michelle can’t help but ask.

Peter smiles, “Because…I really like you and I want to get to know you.”

Michelle desperately wants to say yes, but Peter is Peter, and she is just…Michelle. Nothing too special like some of the girls who throw themselves at him. Eventually he would get bored and her heart would be broken.

Coach then blew the whistle, signaling the end of class. “Thanks for the offer Peter,” she whispers shyly, “But you are you, and I’m- well, just me.”

Before he can question what she means, she quickly wipes tears from her eyes and sprints out of the gym, leaving a confused Peter behind.

That night, as she lays in bed, she ignores the calls and texts from Peter. She’s not even sure how he got her phone number, but she isn’t ready to face him again, to have him tell her that she was right, they could never be an item. She closes her sore, tear-soaked eyes and finally falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday seems to blur by in a rush of hazy colors and distorted voices. Michelle is tired and her eyes still sting from all the crying she had done the night before. She wasn’t sure why she was so upset, it wasn’t like her and Peter had ever been more than friends. But now that she knows they can’t be anything more her mood is soured.

She dreads last period when she has gym, not ready to face Peter face to face. She had seen him in her morning classes, but they never got the chance to talk. She would slip in and slip out of her seat just as the bell rang, giving him no time to approach her.

During lunch, she holed up in the library, afraid he may try and sit with her. She knew she was being pathetic but seeing him again would bring on a set of fresh tears.

As she walked to the gym, she thought of any and every reason to tell Coach as to why she had to skip today. Unfortunately, nothing came to her and she dragged herself out onto the court. Figuring she would be running again today, she grabbed her Air Pods to listen to music. If she had them in, maybe Peter wouldn’t try and talk to her.

Coach waved his hand and blew his whistle, signaling for everyone to get started. She shoved the pods in her ears and began to run.

Not even a minute later Peter was by her side. He eyed the Air Pods but ignored them, gently tapping her arm.

Michelle contemplated for a moment, having an internal war over what to do. She caved, of course, and pulled the music away from her ears.

Peter looked at her questioningly, sadness dimming his eyes. “MJ, please tell me what you meant yesterday? That you are just, you?” He scratched his neck, “I don’t get what that has to do with me admitting to liking you…”

Michelle blushes, “Come on Peter, you are popular, star QB of New York. Walking wet dream of most women and some men here. You could have anyone you wanted. If anyone found out that you like me, that status of yours may take a hit.”

Peter paused, stretching his hand out like he wanted to touch her face, but pulled it back at the last second. He exhaled noisily through his nose, “MJ, if you think I care what other people think then you don’t know me at all. I may be good at football but I’m still human, just like anyone else in this room.” Hurt flashed in his eyes and MJ immediately fells guilty.

She winces, realizing that she did accidentally judge him. She should have given him the chance to talk to her yesterday, but she had been too scared. A lonely tear escapes her eyes and she tries to quickly brush it away but Peter has already seen it.

“Michelle, me liking you isn’t new, I’ve had a crush on for as long as I can remember, you can ask Ned, I never shut up about you! I think he actually gets annoyed,” Peter says laughing. This makes her giggle, her insides turning to mush.

This time, when he brings his hand up to her cheek, he doesn’t pull away. He gently brushes the couple of tears away and smiles. “I would shout it over the school intercom if you wanted me to, I just need you to believe me.”

“I do believe you Peter, I was just scared. And for the record, I really like you too” Michelle says smiling back, leaning her cheek further into his hand, her nose nuzzling his thumb.

Before her brain can catch up with what’s happening, he leans down and presses a quick kiss to her lips. Her eyes open in shock but she quickly snaps out of it, pulling him back in for another kiss.

They forget where they are, time seeming to stop, until Coach blows his whistle. “Parker! Jones! Not that kind of physical activity!”

Michelle and Peter break apart, their faces on fire. Everyone in the class is staring (some glaring), but they simply laugh it off.

Peter gently grabs her hand, “Does that mean you will go to the game tomorrow? The star QB needs his girlfriend cheering him on.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Michelle says, trying to act like it’s something that needs contemplation. “Of course, I will be there dork,” and she quickly looks around, seeing that Coach is already back in his office. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, she pulls Peter in for one last quick kiss.

The next night at the game, Michelle may be the loudest to cheer, and Peter might just run up to her and pull her in for a kiss after they win, but neither of them notice. They are just happy to finally be together. And hey, it’s only week two of Senior Year, they still have the whole year ahead of them, and hopefully forever too.


	3. The Co-Worker You Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives? Enemies? Having spider powers? What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;)

“Parker!”

“Jones!”

“Quit staring at the coffee machine like you are going to make love to it and move!”

“Always a pleasure talking to you Michelle,” Peter seethed, as he walked out the door to his desk. Ugh, Michelle Jones, he couldn’t stand her. She was cocky and always trying to make things a competition, which was impressive considering they were detectives and were usually striving for the same outcome.

Everyone at Quantico office knew the hatred these two shared for each other. However, they didn’t think it was genuine hate as much as it was extreme sexual frustration. It was obvious to everyone but the two of them that they were madly in love with each other. Bring that up in front of them though and you may just get sucker punched.

Peter rubbed his eyes, wishing he had gotten more than 2 hours of sleep the night before, but this case was kicking his ass. He had almost fallen asleep while getting coffee when Michelle had rudely walked in.

Tracking sex traffickers was tricky, and you had to know current teenage lingo in order to not stick out like a sore thumb in online chat rooms. One slip up and the perpetrator would log off quicker then blinking.

Peter was finally getting close to breaking into the inner ring of New York’s largest sex trafficking operation. After months of using and tracking online chat forums, he was able to record people who used different chat names but where actually the same person. Tracking down individual VPN’s, ISP’s, GPS’s, etc., was tricky but he was getting the hang of it.

The problem was, most of these men were looking to pick up young, high school and college aged women and he had no idea how to act like one. He tried to fake it, but he always felt like it was being forced and that he just screamed NARK!

He yawned and pushed back his unruly hair, as he pulled out his chair and prepared to do some probing of the online chat forums. He was just about to click “send” on his most recent message when he heard someone clear their throat.

“Captain Stark! What can I do for you sir?” he asked smiling, quickly sitting up so it didn’t look like he had just been slouching. His smile quickly melted off his face when he saw who was behind him.

Michelle Jones stepped around him and plopped herself on the edge of his desk, not even caring if she knocked anything over. God, he hated that confident, beautiful woman…. wait what?! He did not just think that. He definitely needed more coffee, his brain was going mush.

“Mr. Parker, I told you, call me Tony, we are all family here,” Mr. Stark stated. Michelle and Peter eyed each other at that remark and smirked. “Ya right…”

Tony ignored them, “Parker, how’s the online forum investigation going?”

Peter’s face fell a little bit, “Not bad, but if I could just get into the mind set of talking like a teenaged girl it would probably go better.”

“Huh, thought you would have been a natural at that, loser,” Michelle said, picking up random items on his desk and examining them like they were evidence.

“That’s rich Michelle, coming from-“

“Alright children, that’s enough,” Tony said rolling his eyes. “You two, get along, you are now on the same case. Sound good? Ok cool, keep me updated.”

“Mr. Stark-!” both Peter and Michelle began to say but he had already walked away, closing his office door.

“Great, my day just got ten times better,” Peter mumbled into his coffee.

“Ya, well, you aren’t a walk in the park either,” Michelle said, throwing herself down into a chair. She picked at her nails, not sure what to say.

Peter finally sighed, “Look, I can put my differences with you aside in order to get this case done. It pisses me off that I haven’t been able to catch these sick bastards.”

Michelle nodded, a look of sympathy crossing her face, but it was quickly gone. Peter may have imagined it. “Alright well, let’s get started. Show me everything you have.”

Hours later, once the sun had gone down and almost everyone in the office had gone home, Michelle abruptly stood up. “I’m hungry, and it doesn’t seem like we will be done here anytime soon. I’m going to the deli at the corner, want anything?”

“Uh sure, get me turkey on wheat, extra pickles, all toppings are fine. Let me get you my card,” Peter said as he pulled out his wallet, but Michelle waved him off. “It’s on me dork, my treat.”

Peter was gob smacked, “Right, ok, I will get next time.”

Michelle briefly smiled in response and left. Peter tried to ignore the feelings that raged through him from her smile, but he couldn’t help but grin.

Around midnight, they finally called it a night. They had made good progress. Michelle was a lot better at acting like a young girl and they were well on track to setting up a fake “date” with one of the suspects.

As they walked out the door, Peter stopped and rolled back and forth on his feet. “Do you- um, do you need me to walk you home?”

“Think I’m incapable of getting home Parker?” Michelle asked, squinting her eyes.

“What! No, no! I just thought I would offer, it is pretty late, and you know as well as I do that odd people like to come out at night.” Peter clamped his mouth shut before he could keep rambling.

“I’m just messing with you loser, ya I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Peter sighed in relief, he didn’t get it, for someone he disliked so much he really didn’t want their night to end yet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and they began the trek to Michelle’s apartment. They walked in silence, but for once it wasn’t awkward, he simply felt at ease.

“Well, this is it,” Michelle said when they arrived outside her building. “I don’t need you walking me to my door, I think I’m old enough to do that alone.”

Peter laughed, “Of course, well, see you tomorrow Michelle.”

“Peter, wait!” Michelle said quickly, and Peter couldn’t help but tilt his head in wonder.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing…nevermind,” and for once Michelle looked vulnerable, nervous.

“Ok then,” Peter said smiling again, his eyes twinkled, “See you bright and early, goodnight Michelle.” He waited until she made it inside and then turned to head home.

“What’s that face? I don’t know that face,” Ned said immediately when Peter trekked inside the apartment that he shared with his best friend.

“What face? I don’t have a certain face,” Peter said quickly, as he chucked off his shoes.

Ned hummed, not convinced. “Uh-huh, I don’t know man, you look happy. Did your case run late today?”

“Ugh, yes. This case is kicking my ass. Also, Tony paired me up with Michelle today.”

“Wait,” Ned said, trying to digest the info, “If you were stuck with Michelle all day, the same Michelle you ‘hate’, then why do you look so happy?”

Peter tried not to blush, “I don’t…I don’t know man. Maybe I was wrong about her. I mean, I’ve always found her attractive but maybe she isn’t so bad after all.” And it was true, him and Michelle had actually gotten along today. Their usual banter turned playful, some might say even flirtatious.

Ned simply grinned.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Morning MJ, got you some coffee. I wasn’t sure how you liked it, so I brought some creamer and sugar packets.” Peter gently placed the cup down in front of her, receiving a smile/ yawn in return.

“Thanks loser.”

This nickname used to bother him up until yesterday, but then he learned that she didn’t mean anything by it. It was her way of being playful with him so he took it as a compliment.

“Ready for another long day?” Peter asked as he sipped on his own coffee, booting up his laptop.

“Hell yes, I’m so close to getting a ‘date’ set up with this creep. I just need him to trust me a little more and then I will move in for the kill.”

“Hmm… Let’s hope this works out. I can’t wait to see these assholes behind bars.”

Michelle leaned back in her chair, “Why can’t the Avengers just swoop in and take these guys down? They have fought worse so seems like an easy fix to me.”

Peter spit some of his coffee out, sputtering, “Um, I don’t think this is their area of expertise. Plus, you and I can take care of this just fine.”

Michelle shrugged, pulling her knees up under her chin. She spun the chair around a couple of times before she finally planted her feet on the table. Peter simply watched on in amusement, she had been acting very carefree today. He secretly hoped that he maybe had something to do with that.

He thought he was going crazy, just yesterday he thought he hated this woman in front of him, and now, after spending most the day together, he found he enjoyed her company. Maybe all along he hadn’t hated her and was trying to mask his feelings, but that was crazy right? Maybe Ned had been onto something.

Oh, and what was that random comment about the Avengers? There was no way she knew…was there? Only Ned and Aunt May (and the Avengers of course) knew that he was Spiderman. He had made a deal with Tony, let him take care of the little guy while the rest of them tended to larger threats. That was how he got into detective work.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a pen grazed the side of his head, but he quickly caught it before it could skitter across the table.

“Nice catch nerd, you going to daydream all day or you ready to brainstorm potential ‘date’ spots for when this creep takes the plunge?”

“Ya, ya, of course, let’s get to it.”

By 5pm they were both ready to call it a day.

“We will be back bright and early tomorrow morning, let’s get some food and sleep for both our sanity,” Michelle said as she picked up her coat and got ready to leave. She paused when she saw the look on Peter’s face. “What?”

“Nothing! Sorry, it just sounded like you wanted me to go with you to get dinner. Did you, uh- did you want me to come with?” Peter wanted to mentally smack himself for stumbling over his words.

Michelle smirked, “Yep, that was kind of implied. Let’s go, I know this good Thai place down the street.”

Once Peter had picked his jaw up off the floor, he finally followed her out the door and into the cool night.

The door to the restaurant jingled as they walked in and Michelle was immediately greeted by a small older woman. “MJ! Dear! It’s been too long! And who is this, new boyfriend?”

Peter could see Michelle blushing, while his senses picked up the spike in her heart rate. _Hmm, interesting._

“Hey Milo, sorry I’ve been so busy with work. This is my _co-worker,_ Peter Parker,” Michelle answered with a flourish of her wrist.

“If you say so dear, right this way.”

Peter followed Michelle and Milo to the back and slid into a comfy looking booth. Milo handed them both menus, “Don’t be a stranger MJ, have a nice dinner.” And with that she left them.

Peter wondered, he was only allowed to call her Michelle. It must have been a friendly initiation right to be allowed to call her MJ. Maybe one day he would be one of those lucky people.

Dinner went by smoothly and the conversation flowed easily. Peter didn’t even mind when Michelle stole some food off of his plate. When he asked her what was wrong with her food she didn’t answer. A few minutes later she slid her plate towards him, which he took as an invitation. When he went to take a bite off the plate, she lightly smacked his hand, then giggled, “Just kidding, go ahead.”

When the bill came, and after much argument about women being able to pay without a man’s help, Peter finally footed the bill. “Michelle, I know you can pay. But I insist, and if it makes you feel better you can pay next time.”

Michelle relented and they made their way back outside to the cold night air. “You can walk me home again, if you want to.”

Peter eagerly nodded, “Ya of course! Hey look, its snowing!” Light speckles of snow had started to fall from the sky. It wasn’t cold enough to stick to the ground but the way they melted on Michelle’s skin made the cold, wet feeling worth it. He stuck his tongue out and began to laugh.

He noticed Michelle staring at him, “What?”

“Nothing, just watching you act like a two-year-old,” but she smiled and stuck her tongue out too.

Eventually it got too cold and Michelle started to shiver. Peter began to unwrap his scarf from around his neck, “Peter, no it’s ok, I will be fine,” but he was already wrapping it tightly around her. His familiar scent wafted up into the air and she inhaled, burying her nose into the material. “Thank you…let’s go before we turn into popsicles.”

About ten minutes later they stood outside Michelle’s apartment building. She began to unwind the scarf, but Peter gently stilled her movements, “Don’t worry about it, you can give it back in the morning, thanks for inviting me to dinner.”

He watched her safely walk into the building before he turned around and walked home.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks went by and progress seemed to have slowed down on their case. The chat rooms that were frequently visited by the perpetrators had gone stale. Michelle and Peter were becoming frustrated.

Peter wanted to do some digging as his alter ego but thought better of it. He didn’t want the operation to blow up in his face when they had gotten so far. One sniff of a rat and the ring would relocate, restarting all progress.

“I’m sure it will pick back up Michelle, don’t worry,” Peter murmured, trying to ease her frustration.

“MJ.”

“Huh?” Peter asked as he picked his head up off the table.

“MJ, you can call me MJ.”

“Is this your way of saying we are friends, Jones?” Peter teased. They had gotten close over the last few weeks, they had dinner together almost nightly and he always walked her home. Not to mention she wore his scarf to work every day.

“Don’t make me regret it loser,” she answered but she smiled. “Hey! Our guy is back on!”

Peter scrambled out of his chair and leaned over her shoulder. Her coconut scented shampoo filled his senses, but he had to concentrate.

“He wants to meet up, the small café downtown, today at 2pm.”

Peter squinted, “That’s odd, you’d think he would want to meet up somewhere more private, and maybe when it’s dark out.”

“I’ll be fine, this is the closest we have gotten,” Michelle said and she typed out multiple responses. “Alright, it’s all set. Peter don’t give me that look. I will be fine, you can be nearby if it makes you feel better, running surveillance.”

Peter still didn’t like this but he nodded. “Ok, but you need to be carrying.”

MJ gave him the _duh_ look but he couldn’t help but feel protective of her. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

They made their way downtown, Michelle hid her gun around her ankle and Peter helped her set up a wire, blushing when she suggested they put it near her bra. “Be mature Parker, it’s a great place to hide things. Now help me put some make up on so I look like a young, naïve college student.”

At 1:50 they took their places, Michelle at a small table and Peter not to far away, pretending to be a college student on his laptop with a biology book spread out in front of him. His spidey senses kept going off but he had to ignore it. He couldn’t put MJ in danger. One slip up and the creep, who went by Hydra, would know something was up. Not to mention there was a ton of civilians around.

Hydra showed up and MJ put her game face on, pretending to giggle and laugh at everything he said. Everything seemed to be going well, until Peter’s spider sense went off like a siren in his head. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary but MJ had tensed up.

He diverted his senses back to the conversation, deciding to turn his earpiece off. He didn’t actually need it, he could hear them from where he sat.

“Listen here Agent Jones, here’s what your going to do. My men and I want to leave here peacefully, no tracing us, no tracking us, nothing. You let us leave and go on our way and forget this ever happened.”

“Or what?” Michelle asked, trying to keep her cool.

Hydra smiled, “My colleague over there sets off a bomb that makes this little café, and all the people nearby, go boom. Now stand up, call off your boyfriend over there, and escort me out of here.”

Michelle darted down to grab her gun, but Hydra was too fast, pulling out his own gun and pulling her against him, pointing the barrel right at her head.

Peter stood up, pulling his gun from his waist band, pointing it at Hydra, “Let her go! You know you won’t be leaving here peacefully today.”

Hydra frowned, “I was afraid you would say that,” he spun around and pistol whipped MJ over the head. She whimpered and toppled over, clutching at her head as blood trickled down her eyebrow. “Set it off, James.”

From behind him, Peter could here it, the slow ticking down of the bomb. He holstered his gun and frantically looked around, trying to find the source of danger.

He finally spotted it taped to the back of a nearby trash can. There was only a minute left! He had to do something, but he had left his suit at home! Stupid, stupid!

He looked around, civilians cowered under tables and MJ was barely staying conscious as blood still trickled down her face.

He had no choice, he had to do something, identity be damned.

He sprinted to the trash can, as MJ yelled at him in the background, telling him to get down.

He gripped the corners of the trash can in his hands, ripping the screws holding it down out of the ground. MJ gasped behind him.

He yanked the bomb off and waited until there was only a couple seconds left, hoping his plan worked. He chucked the bomb high into the air, encasing it with his webs.

The timer hit zero and it exploded. The webs contained most of the blast, but the force of it caused a nearby billboard to teeter. Peter watched in horror as it began to fall, right where MJ was.

He sprinted to her side, flipping and jumping over a couple obstacles. MJ shielded her head, but the crash never came. She looked up, seeing Peter holding it above their heads, and her jaw dropped.

Peter grunted, maneuvering the billboard, _the billboard!,_ to the side, safely out of the way.

“Heh- hey MJ…”

“You saved me…and your Spiderman?!”

Peter smiled sheepishly, “Um ya…and now you and everyone here know-“ but MJ cut him off. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Peter stumbled backwards, shock coursed through him, but he relaxed and pulled her closer to him. They only sprung apart when everyone around them started clapping.

They chuckled as they leaned their foreheads against each other.

“Trust me?” Peter asked.

MJ hummed, Peter grabbing her around the waist as he swung them away.

Before Peter could let his identity being outed catch up to him, he swung them to the station, carrying her through Mr. Stark’s window.

“Sir, Tony- I’m so sorry- he got away-“ Peter began but Tony held his hand up.

“Don’t worry about it kid, we got him. Pep and I took him down while you defused the bomb situation.”

MJ sunk to the floor, “Ok, I know I got whacked over the head pretty hard and probably have a concussion but please tell me what is going on.”

Peter gently wiped the blood off her face and squeezed her hand. “So, I’m Spiderman and Tony is Iron Man…”

“Right, ok, makes sense. Is that why you tried to avoid my Avengers question a couple weeks ago?”

Peter shook his head yes, “No one was supposed to find out…but now the whole world probably knows considering how fast news travels. I can understand if you aren’t interested in me anymore…”

MJ scoffed, “Peter, I can handle your side gig. I’m a big girl.”

Peter beamed, “Yeah?”

Tony spoke up, “I’m going to leave you two lovebirds alone, just remember you are still at work,” and with that he left with a wink.

Peter blushed as Michelle giggled, pulling him close so she could nuzzle his nose.

“My brain may feel fuzzy right now but I can handle my boyfriend being Spiderman, now kiss me Parker.”

Peter didn’t have to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos are loved!
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a cute marriage, baby prompt.


	4. The Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends from a very young age, inseparable, and secretly in love with each other? What could go wrong?? Oh right, a spider bite. 
> 
> (This messes with the Peter Spider bite timeline! I wanted to have fun and make it a little later in his high school career)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back at it with another chapter! I know I said it would be a marriage/ baby prompt but I skipped that (for now). Hope you enjoy this one instead!

_Present Day_

Michelle gulped, self-consciously pulling down the sides of her too short dress. The gym lights were blinding, making her vision spotty. She frantically tried to ignore the _Run Away! Run Away!_ , that was blasting on repeat in her head.

Yep, she was going to kick his ass.

_From the Beginning_

Michelle Jones and Peter Parker had been friends for years, more specifically from the moment they met in the sandbox when they were only seven years old.

Michelle had been minding her business, building a castle with a mote, when a group of girls walked up, “Your curls look funny, freak!”

Before Michelle could say anything, she heard someone pipe up behind her, “I think her hair is pretty. Just like my aunt’s hair and she is the prettiest person I know!”

The gaggle of girls rolled their eyes and ran away, leaving a blushing Michelle behind. She looked up to her savior, “Hi, I’m Peter, do you want to be friends? We can talk about Star Wars!”

Michelle nodded her head, slightly in awe, she had never had a friend before, but she was excited to be Peter’s.

From that day onward, they were inseparable. Everything they did, they did together. Michelle’s parents and Peter’s Aunt May always joked that they would get married one day, making the two of them go “Bleh!”

In middle school, Ned came along. At first, Michelle was jealous, afraid she would become replaced. He and Peter had a lot in common and they were always laughing, talking about movies and action figures and their new favorite online game.

It was silly, she had nothing to worry about. Peter always made sure to include her and over time the three of them became best friends. They had movie nights every Friday and would eat all the junk food they could handle.

Michelle isn’t sure at what age she finally realizes her crush on her best friend. She had always felt floaty and at home around him, but she had never really connected the dots. Her best friend was a nerdy, skinny, dork. But he was _cute_ and he was the nicest, most genuine person she had ever met.

Neither of them dated in middle school, they weren’t really interested in that yet and the opposite sex never paid them much attention. Peter being a nerd and her being…plain. Her hair was a frizzy, curly mess and her glasses took up most the space on her face. Not to mention she had to be a metal mouth for a couple years (her teeth we so messed up!).

The summer before freshmen year, her, Ned, and Peter had sat down and promised they would stay best friends, no matter what happened. High school was hard, and they knew things were about to change.

Freshmen year went off without a hitch, and the three of them found themselves in a lot of classes together. They joined track together and made sure to keep up their weekly movie nights. Although Ned and Peter would giggle over cute girls, they never actually pursued anything, much to Michelle’s relief. She didn’t think she could handle a girl joining in on their group, that would just mess up the dynamics.

Sophomore year began much the same, apart from Michelle deciding to take French instead of Spanish like Ned and Peter. They stayed on the track team and movie nights were still going strong.

Michelle found her crush on Peter growing as she got older. She couldn’t ignore the feeling that filled her chest every time he was around. Her heart would thump wildly in her chest and her blood would rush through her ears. She never brought it up though, too afraid to ruin the friendship they had.

Everything changed end of Sophomore year. Their science class was invited to tour Oscorp and the three of them were beyond excited. Their love for science would never change. MJ knew she was a nerd in that aspect, hell, she was a nerd in a lot of ways, probably why she still clicked so well with her dweebs.

Towards the end of the tour, her and Peter decided to go look at another exhibit. The rest of the class went to the food court but the two of them decided to keep going (How often will we get to be here MJ?! We can eat after!)

“Hey Em! Come look at this, It’s so- OUCH!”

MJ sprinted to his side, “Pete, you ok? What happened?”

“I’m not really sure…I’m ok though, let’s keep going.”

She shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it, and they finished up just as the bus was pulling up to take them back to school. They boarded together and made their way to the back, sliding into a sticky, worn-out, seat.

Michelle pulled out her book (Yes! It was Harry Potter, _again!)_ while Peter closed his eyes, drooping his head forward. She was about to poke fun, teasing him about how he could fall asleep anywhere, when she saw the state he was in.

Peter had turned ghostly pale, resembling the bed sheet Michelle had back at home. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his body began to shiver almost violently.

Something must have happened on the field trip, and Michelle found herself trying to think back. They hadn’t eaten anything odd and they only had water from a vending machine. Plus, they shared literally everything so she would have been sick too.

She gently shook him, “Peter, are you okay?”

“Ya, ya, I’m ok Em, just not feeling too great, I will be fine.”

Michelle wanted to push the subject, but let it go. As soon as the bus arrived at school, Peter bolted, throwing himself into May’s car, leaving her behind. She sat there, trying to compose herself, before dragging herself home.

She couldn’t help but text and call, multiple times, but he never responded. She found herself pacing her room, burning holes in the thread bare carpet. Should she go over and check on him? No, it was too late now, she would see him in the morning. It was their last day of school.

Only, the next day he never showed. She knew it was the last day before summer, and who cared? But Peter was never one to skip. She texted him again, asking where he was and that she was worried, but he never responded. She grew frustrated, even resorting to asking Ned, but he simply shrugged, “Must be sick.”

That was it, she had enough. While everyone else was celebrating the start of summer, Michelle walked herself over to Peter and May’s apartment. She knocked on the door, frustration cracking through her façade, “Peter! Open up! I know you’re in there! Get your ass-!” Suddenly the door swung open, May staring back at her with a kind smile. “Oh, hey May, is Peter here?”

“Hey sweetie, how are you? I’m sorry, Peter doesn’t want to see anyone right now, said he isn’t feeling to well. Want me to tell him you stopped by?”

“Oh, um..yes please, thanks May. Sorry for knocking so loud, I will see you around.”

What the hell was going on?? Peter had been sick plenty of times throughout their friendship! He was a severe asthmatic, pretty much getting the flu every winter, but he had never asked to be left alone. Something wasn’t right and Michelle wanted to know what his problem was.

Only as the weeks wore on, she never found out. She stopped calling and texting, especially once his voicemail box became full of unread messages. She went to his apartment daily at first, but then stopped going all together, tired of seeing the look of pity on May’s face when she answered the door.

Michelle didn’t think you could cry so much, but during the first two weeks of summer she was proven wrong. Peter had taken a piece of her heart with him and he didn’t even care.

Once August rolled around, she found that the sting of Peter’s absence wasn’t as bad. She missed him like hell of course, he was her best friend, but her heart had put up walls, ones that would be very difficult to tear down. These walls protected her, and she vowed to never be hurt like that again.

Her and Ned kept in touch, but without Peter as a buffer their friendship puttered out as well. Michelle had never felt so alone. She kept to herself, reading and wandering around New York. She took up drawing as a hobby, finding different things to draw as she walked around. Recently, her favorite subject was a new superhero named Spiderman. He was new to town, but he made it his mission to take care of the underdog. Something about him made her curious, and if it helped take her mind of Peter, she was all for it.

As Junior year approached, she felt herself become more nervous. She always had Ned and Peter by her side but now that they weren’t talking (for what reason, she still didn’t know), she didn’t know what she would do. She guessed she would just hide in the shadows and observe the life of others.

On the first day of school, she hugged her backpack tight, pulling her hoodie over her head. She walked down the crowded hallways, no one giving her a second glance. She scanned the hoards of people, until her eyes settled on someone. Her heart froze, all the air being sucked out of her lungs.

It was Peter, but it wasn’t the same Peter she knew. His hair was longer, the curls framing his neck. His shoulders were broader, the t-shirt he was wearing hugged everything in all the right places. The jeans he wore were new, and damn, Michelle would be lying if she said his ass didn’t make her blush, it was _nice._ But the biggest change of all was the way he carried himself. He had a newfound sense of confidence.

Michelle wanted to be proud, but she was hurt. The wounds that had slowly healed over summer were ripped open. Ned was by his side, and to her surprise, a group of girls surrounded them. They giggled at something he said, gripping his now massive forearm.

Before she could help it, the tears began to fall down her face. She sniffled and hastily tried to wipe them away, spinning around quickly on her feet. She began to run but didn’t watch where she was going, the tears now blurring her vision. She ran right into another student, making her tumble to the ground.

Peter turned around, taking in the scene in front of him. His face turned from one of surprise to one of guilt.

He snapped out of his daze and ran towards her, “Em, are you ok? Let me help,” but Michelle wasn’t having it.

“Leave me alone Peter, I’m fine, I can take care of myself now.” She stood up, picked up her discarded backpack, and ran out the door, ignoring the look of hurt on Peter’s face.

The first few month’s blur by, and before Michelle knows it, winter break is around the corner. By now, she has learned to ignore Peter’s presence. At first, after the incident in the hallway, he had tried to talk to her, but she never gave him the time of day. He eventually moved on, and last she heard he may have had a girlfriend.

She tried to tell herself she didn’t care but she knew that wasn’t true. She was still, unbelievably head of heels in love with her best friend. Despite his new and improved body, he was still Peter. The kind, nerdy kid that would do anything to make someone smile.

Mid- January, Michelle finds herself walking home after a particularly hard day at school. She is about to cross the street when she hears her name being called. She turns around, seeing two of her classmates, Betty and Liz running towards her.

“Um, yes?” Michelle asks, unsure of what they could want. She wouldn’t say she is friends with them, but she has talked to them before, they are nice enough.

“Look, girl, you need to either stop sulking over Parker or show him what he is missing out on,” Liz tells her, gently touching her shoulder.

Michelle tries to play dumb, “I don’t know what you are talking about,” but the girls know she is lying.

Betty gives her a pitying look, “Michelle, we see the way you look at him. You guys used to be like, conjoined twins, connected at the hip. Let us help you.”

Michelle wants to ask why they want to help her, but she finds herself not really caring. She could use the companionship, so she agrees, leading them back to her apartment. However, they suddenly stop her, “To the mall first!”

“So, um, what did you guys have in mind?” She is slightly scared now, seeing the outfits they are pulling off the racks.

Liz grins, “It’s simple! You are beautiful and you have a body to die for! You just have to learn how to dress it.”

Michelle wants to ask what’s wrong with her baggy jeans and oversized flannels, but she is being yanked into a dressing room, clothes flying at her left and right. “Um…are these supposed to be so tight? And short?!”

The girls ignore her, stacking everything into the “keep pile.” She is glad she had taken so many babysitting gigs over the past few years, she had quite a lot of money saved up and this trip was proving to be costly.

Hours later, they finally leave the mall, but the girls aren’t done with her yet. They sit her down at her vanity, spreading out all the new hair products and makeup she had bought at the mall. They turn her around, blocking her view from the mirror.

They poke and prod her, shaping her eyebrows and straightening her hair. They shave and buffer her skin, making it glow under her bedroom light. Next, her glasses are snapped and the prescription contacts she hid are shoved towards her. Finally, they pull an outfit out from her closet, telling her to put it on.

She huffs but complies. Once done, she opens her door and lets them back in. Their jaws drop, “What, what is it?”

Liz walks towards her, her mouth still agape, and shoves her towards her body length mirror.

Michelle gasps, she doesn’t even recognize the girl in the mirror. Her skin is dewy, and she has a modest amount of makeup on. Her hair is now straight, and it flows like a waterfall down her shoulders. Her jeans are skintight, and her shirt shows off a little bit of midriff, but not enough to make her look “easy.” Liz and Betty let her keep her shoe collection, so she topped off the look with her favorite Converse.

“Do you like it?” Betty asks hopefully.

“I love it…I feel so…powerful,” Michelle said giggling, “I can’t wait to see how Peter reacts.”

Liz smiles, “MJ, that boy is still in love with you, you could wear a potato sack and he wouldn’t care. But he is a boy, and they can be stupid, so this makeover is just to smack his ass into gear.”

Michelle blushes, unsure if she should believe what they say, but she is willing to give it a shot.

The next morning, she is about to bolt, but Liz and Betty grab her hands, pulling her through the school doors. “You got this, just be a confident bitch,” Liz says winking.

As she steps into the hallway, everyone seems to stop what they are doing to stare. Some people smile, some glare, and a few let out a wolf whistle. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Peter give the stink eye to a few guys that were ogling to long.

She ignores it, acting like she doesn’t notice. She wants to play hard to get, Peter deserves it after leaving her high and dry with no explanation last summer.

By the time lunch rolls around, Peter seems to be really irritated. He slowly approaches her, rubbing the back of his neck, his face blazing. “Hey Em, can we talk?”

A wolf whistle sounds behind her, “Fuck off! She’s not a piece of meat!” He claps a hand over his mouth, surprised at his outburst.

Michelle has to physically keep herself from laughing, Peter _never_ curses. Its cute seeing him so flustered, but then she remembers all the pain she felt over the last few months. “I’m sorry Pete…but I’m not interested in talking to you…”

‘Please Em! I have to explain myself!”

“Peter, stop! I don’t care anymore! I’ve moved on!” Peter looks like he’s been slapped in the face. “Where were you all those nights I cried myself to sleep last summer?! Where were you for all the texts, calls, and late-night visits I made just for May to tell me you didn’t want to see me!” By now she is crying, her mascara running down her face.

Peter moves to brush her cheek but she flinches away, “Em, please, something happened and I didn’t- I wasn’t sure how to-“

“Save it Peter, I was your best friend…and you could have told me anything…and you didn’t. Just stay away from.”

She goes to turn away, but Peter grabs her arm, “Please Chelle, I messed up, please let me explain.”

The tears are coming out thick and hot now, “I’m sorry Peter, I have to go.” She sprints out the door, not stopping until she is home.

She slams the door shut, running to her room and throwing herself on her bed. Her tears soak her pillow and her hair tangles into knots, but she doesn’t care. She just wants to feel whole again.

She must have fallen asleep because a few hours later she is awoken to a knock on her door. She rubs her eyes, squinting as Betty and Liz walk in. They are all dressed up, hair and makeup perfect. _Oh right, the dance was tonight._

“MJ, why are you sulking and not in that stunning dress we bought you? Not to mention the killer black stilettos we found to match?” Liz asks as she flings open the closest and pulls the dress out. “Peter is in love with you, and ya he fucked up, but doesn’t everyone deserve a second chance? Give the kid a break.”

MJ’s heart squeezes in her chest, she wants to forgive him but she can’t…he was still hiding something and he obviously didn’t trust her even after years of friendship. Real best friends tell each other everything, they don’t abandon each other for months at a time.

Betty’s eyes softened as she moved to sit by MJ on the bed, “Look, even if it doesn’t work out with Peter you should still go to the dance with us. You only go to Junior Winter formal once in your life. Besides, we will all look hot.”

MJ giggled, chewing on the corner of her fingernail. Betty had a point, and she did have a killer dress waiting to be worn. She took a deep breath and rolled off the bed, “Ok, let’s do this.”

An hour later and she was ready to go, Betty and Liz squealing, “Damn MJ, we are supposed to be going to a winter formal not a runway show!”

Usually she would roll her eyes at compliments, but she took this one with stride. She did feel pretty amazing. And, she told herself, even if Peter couldn’t see her for what she was worth, she knew she was worth it all. It was time to start believing in herself.

The closer they got to school, the more her confidence began to dwindle. Talking herself up in the mirror was one thing but facing her problems head on was scary. She rolled her shoulders, trying to calm her nerves, but they were beyond frazzled. _She could do this. She could do this. She could do this!_

They finally arrived, pulling around into a parking spot and walked inside with elbows linked. The gym looked beautiful, there was fake sparkly snow on the floor and garland hung from the walls. It really did look like a Winter Wonderland. Soft music was playing from the speakers, the DJ warming up the crowd.

Michelle found herself scanning the gym, her heart already looking for Peter. Even though she was still hurt, and her walls were built tight around her heart, she couldn’t help but yearn to see him. Seeing him was like seeing the sun for the first time after a week of rain. It was flipping over your pillow so you could enjoy the cool side. Peter was, and would forever be, her home.

Her heart dropped, not seeing him at first, but then she spotted him besides Ned, his eyes staring at his shoes. He looked devilishly handsome, his hair slicked back, and a custom-tailored maroon suit adorned his toned body. Sensing eyes on him, he looked up, meeting her stare. He smiled, offering a little wave, but MJ merely looked away. No point in ruining her night just yet.

Betty and Liz pulled her away, bringing her over to the drink and snack table. They quietly sipped on punch until they both got asked to dance.

Michelle shooed them away, “Go have fun! I will be over here, don’t worry about me.”

She walked away, finding an open table. She sat down, pulling out her phone. She tried to occupy herself but she couldn’t sit still. Peter was here and her body could sense it, trying to pull her towards the source.

A few songs passed by and she felt herself continue to get restless. This was a bad idea, she should go home. It was only a matter of time before Peter gave up and asked another girl to dance and she didn’t think she could handle seeing that. Sighing, she stood up and pushed her chair in, heading for the door.

She was almost to the door when the music stopped, someone grabbing the mic, clearing their throat to gain everyone’s attention.

A couple hollers and wolf whistles sounded, until everyone was cloaked in silence again.

“Um, hey everyone, how you doing? Just needed to make a quick announcement and then we can go back to dancing.”

Michelle froze, she knew that voice, what the _hell_ was Peter doing??

“Is- um, is Michelle Jones still here?” and suddenly all eyes were on her.

Michelle gulped, self-consciously pulling down the sides of her too short dress. The gym lights were blinding, making her vision spotty. She frantically tried to ignore the _Run Away! Run Away!_ , that was blasting on repeat in her head.

Yep, she was going to kick his ass.

_Present Day_

“Michelle, MJ, Em, your my best friend, I’ve know you for years now, and I know you don’t like being the center of attention and are probably thinking of kicking my ass right now but I had to get your attention.”

Peter paused, wiping sweat of his brow before he continued. “Em, I’m so sorry. I know I hurt you, and it probably won’t be the last time I hurt you, but I want to learn from my mistakes. I want to see you every day, see your smile, hear you laugh when I make a stupid joke. I want you to yell at me when I eat the last slice of pizza or when I hog all the blankets. I know we are young, but I do know this for sure, I’m in love with you. I have been since that fateful day in the sandbox. I know I messed up, but please give me a chance to explain?”

_Awww’s_ sounded from the audience, and Michelle couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Leave it to Peter to confess his love in front of everyone. She knew she was blushing, but she didn’t care enough to hide it. “Prove it, prove you love me.”

“Oh, that’s easy enough,” Peter whispered, jumping off the stage in one fluid motion, making his way over to her.

Next thing she knew, Peter’s hands were cradling her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes, “I will prove it for the rest of my life if I have to,” and his lips finally connected with hers. She didn’t hold back, gripping his jacket and pulling him in closer. The gym burst into applause, Betty, Liz, and Ned crying off to the side.

Michelle and Peter broke apart, smiling like the two fools in love that they were. Everyone else faded away, the only sounds they could hear was the beating of each other’s heart.

“I love you Em, so much, I’m sorry I haven’t been honest with you…I promise to explain everything to you.”

Michelle smiled, “Oh, I will hold you to that. Also, I love you too, I have for about as long as you have. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Peter chuckled, pulling her in close again, his lips ghosting against hers. “For the record, I always thought you were beautiful, you didn’t have to change your look or put on makeup. You will always be the most amazing, gorgeous woman I know. Although, this dress does do things to me…”

Michelle blushed, a smirk gracing her face, “You, mister, have some explaining to do. No one acquires a hot body like yours overnight.”

“Hmm… so you’ve been checking me out?” 

“Don’t get cocky dork, now more kissing and less talking.”

“Yes ma’am, at your service,” Peter whispered in a husky voice, bringing his lips back to hers.

It was true, they had a lot to talk about, and Michelle would make sure he told her everything, but for now, she was content on kissing the love of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos ;) Until next time!


	5. First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows they love each other. 
> 
> Everyone knows they will get married one day. 
> 
> Everyone knows, except the two said dorks in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, I love marriage fics of these two! It warms my heart, it's so fluffy!
> 
> This chapter gets a little steamy but I don't think it's anything M rated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Harboring a huge crush on your best friend for _years_ was hard work. No matter how hard you tried, that damn crush never went away and it wasn’t _just_ a phase, it became an inevitable part of your life. A piece of your soul. The other half to your heart. The peanut butter to your jelly and whatever other euphemisms were out there.

Problem was, it was only a secret to said crush. Everyone else knew because it was extremely obvious. Michelle wouldn’t be surprised if they had had secret bets going on back in high school about them. But, here she was, a senior in college, and still single ( _ha, take that suckers for betting on Michelle Jones)._

Michelle had tried to date other people, but no one ever clicked with her. They didn’t understand the sarcasm that warmed her heart all the way to her toes. Some were even too intimated by her life goals ( _law school, district attorney, president of the United States, simple)._

Of course, she wasn’t a virgin, but all her experiences were drunken one-night stands with men she never wanted to speak to again, sneaking out the room in the early hours of the morning.

Her heart was too damn stubborn for its own good and Michelle both hated it and loved it. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and went after it, no hesitation. That is, except Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man.

Peter Parker was the definition of perfection. Seriously, look it up in the dictionary and his name would be part of the entry. He was beautiful, inside, and out.

His adorable brown curls and doe eyes made every woman in the room swoon. His smile could light up the night and his selflessness was unparalleled. Not to mention, he carried around the weight of being Spider-Man and always helped the little guy out. No task was too big or too small to Peter and he always put his heart into it.

Any woman (or man really) would be lucky to call themselves his and she _really_ wanted it to be her. Ned and Betty had been on her case about it since Junior year of high school, insisting he felt the same, but nothing ever came of it so they laid off.

Michelle wanted their words to be true, but if he did like her then why had he never made a move? He had multiple girlfriends over the years, so it wasn’t a confidence issue. She was sure he _just_ wanted to be friends and nothing more.

He never had a serious relationship in college, always preferring to be casual due to his work and school load, but Michelle always wondered if that was 100% true. Sure, he was busy most of the time, but he had days off. Days off spent with her and Ned. He could have spent those days with a potential girlfriend instead, but he never did.

Every time she began to convince herself that it could be something more, she backed off, too scared of losing their friendship.

She was truly, madly, deeply in love with her best friend, but she’d rather have him as a friend then nothing at all so her heart would have to deal.

<><><><><>

“Hey Ned, where’s Peter?” Michelle asked as she plopped herself into a chair next to him.

“Spidey business, the usual,” Ned replied, too absorbed in his book.

“Harry Potter again, you’re still into that after all these years?”

Ned gave her the side eye, “ _Always,_ Michelle. You still in love with Peter?”

She kicked him in the shin, “Touché Leeds, touché.”

“You guys could have been a thing for years by now, if you would both pull your head’s out of your asses.” He turned the page, not breaking his concentration.

Michelle sighed, “We’ve been over this man, if Peter actually liked me too, he would have made a move years ago. He doesn’t see me that way,” she ended in a whisper, casting her eyes downward.

“Who doesn’t see you what way?” a voice asked behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin, “Nothing! Just boring Harry Potter talk!”

Ned snorted, “Says you, I happen to love this series. Yes, even after all these years. It’s tradition for me to re-read the books once a year.”

“Ok then,” Peter said, twisting the cap off a water bottle, inhaling it in three gulps.

Michelle watched, his Adam’s apple bobbing from the motion, and swallowed thickly. This man’s facial features were so sharp they could cut like a knife. And those muscles, _man those muscles…_

“You ok, Em? You look a little out of it?”

“What? Oh ya, just ready for the last month of school to be over. Watch out grad school,” she casually answered, trying to feign casualness.

“I can’t believe we are graduating soon, do you remember when-“ Peter began to say but was cut off by Ned, “Sorry guys, just remembered I had this thing I had to do with Betty, see you later!”

Peter’s brow furrowed, “That was odd, did he seem off to you?”

Michelle shrugged, “It’s Ned.”

“Hmm…” Peter stared at their friend’s fading shadow, “It is getting late, I will walk you home.”

“I live two apartments down Parker, it would be stupid to walk home separately.”

He answered with a cheesy grin and offered his arm, “My lady.”

Michelle latched on with shaking hands, cursing herself. She had perfected the art of denial over the years but for some reason she was failing tonight. There was no way he couldn’t hear her heart roaring in her chest like a freight chain. If he did hear it, he ignored it and didn’t choose to comment.

They walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Michelle was pulled from hers when a cold _plop_ of water splashed on her cheek. “Shit, it’s starting to rain and we are still about half a mile away. Did you bring an umbrella?”

“Afraid I’m fresh out of those,” he responded with a wink. “Come on! Let’s race!”

“Peter, wait!” but he had already taken off, laughing as he went. “Fine! But if we get sick it’s on you!”

“Come on Em! Don’t be a sour puss!”

Michelle giggled, giving in, “Ok, it’s on!”

They both took off running, the cold rain soaking into their clothing and hair. Once they were a couple of blocks away from their apartment building, they stopped to catch their breaths, laughing at each other.

“You look like a drowned cat!” Michelle shrieked, running her fingers through his sopping wet hair.

“Ya, well, you love me anyways,” Peter whispered into the rain, thunder clapping loudly behind them.

_Well, now or never,_ Michelle thought, self- consciously leaning closer to him, might as well make it cliché. “Hmm…ya. Ya I do.” They were inches apart now, their noses brushing, breath mingling together.

“Hey, Em?”

“Ya Pete?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do,” and with that he closed the small distance left between them, pressing his lips against her with feather light pressure.

He pulled back to stare into her eyes, water dripping down both their cheeks. He pulled her back in an instant, their lips meeting again, and again, _and again._

Her grip on him tightened, pulling his body flush against hers. Her heart pounded in her ears, her brain screaming _yes, finally!_ Heat pooled in her belly, leaving her more breathless then she already was.

He was so close but she needed him _closer,_ like now. Her brain shut off, all common sense and awareness going out the window. She slid her hands down, playing with the hem of his shirt. Warmth seeped through, setting her body on fire. She began to pull his shirt _up, up, up!_ When a gentle hand stopped her movements.

Disappointment flooded through her, rejection already setting in.

Peter must have sensed this because he gently caressed her cheeks. “Em, my beautiful Em (her heart sored), two things.”

She breathed in, trying to slow her rapid heartbeat, and nodded, letting him know to continue.

His grip on her cheeks gently tightened, and he smiled, “First, I want you to know, before this goes any further tonight, I am so in love with you. I have been for years. I think Ned was about to explode from frustration. I tried to date other girls, afraid you didn’t feel the same and not wanting to ruin our friendship, but I could never put my heart into it. I would find myself comparing them to you all the time and that obviously didn’t go well.” He laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

Michelle was shell- shocked, absolutely speechless. “I’ve been waiting years for you to say that…”

Peter’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yes, I love you so much Peter. Truly, madly, deeply. And yes, like the song.”

They both sighed, resting their foreheads against each other, “We are so stupid,” Michelle whispered. “Ya,” he hummed in agreement, “We are.”

Michelle couldn’t help it, her heart and brain yelled _more, more, more!_ She pulled him in for another searing kiss, getting lost again in the sensation. The kisses became fervent, _hungry,_ and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Wait, wait!” Peter murmured, breaking the kiss, which caused Michelle to whine. “We are outside, in the pouring rain, two blocks from our apartment. I want to take you right here and now, but I don’t want us getting caught, or sick.”

“Ugh, fineeee. Let’s go Spider-Man,” she whispered into his ear, wrapping her fingers in his hair, “You’ve made me wait long enough.”

Peter almost _growled_ in response, tightening his grip on her before taking off in a sprint. They arrived at their apartment in minutes, him taking the stairs two at a time. They could have gotten to his room sooner, had they not stopped at every landing to make out.

Finally, _finally,_ they made it to his door. He fumbled for his keys, never dropping her or breaking the kiss. He pushed them inside, quickly closing the door with his foot. He promptly pushed her up against the closest wall, trailing open- mouthed kiss down her jaw to her collarbone.

Michelle threw her head back, a gasp escaping her. Her fingers once again fumbled with his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He broke the kiss, just long enough for her to pull the shirt over and toss it to the side.

He suddenly stopped, panting near her ear, “Do- do you want this? We can slow down.”

“No, no _please,_ ” she practically begged, “I’ve wanted this, I’ve wanted _you_ for so long, please don’t stop.”

He simply nodded, attaching his lips back to her neck, hands fumbling for the hem of her shirt. She arched her back, allowing him to swiftly pull the shirt off and over his shoulder, joining his on the ground.

She gently yanked his head back up, wanting to kiss his lips again. As the minutes passed, their kisses became increasingly sloppy, built up tension finally being released between them. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, a slight moan escaping him.

“Bedroom?” he panted out between kisses, and she nodded eagerly, already reaching for his belt buckle.

He carried them to his room, gently backing them up until his legs hit the side of the bed, never breaking the kiss. “Are you sure you want this?”

Michelle groaned in frustration, “I swear to God Peter, if you keep asking…I want you, _now_.”

“Hmmm, good, because I don’t think I can stop now.”

She giggled, pushing him onto his back, ready to make both of their night’s even more _amazing_ …

<><><><><>

The months following their confession were a blur.

Ned had walked in on them the next morning, halfway clothed and cuddling, shrieking in excitement. “Yes! Finally! I have to tell May! And Betty! And Mr. Stark…” he had already started to walk away, not even bothering to look at their embarrassed faces. “We should start locking my door,” Peter had mumbled sheepishly.

May had called them not even five minutes later, yelling in excitement over the phone. Peter had to move the phone away, wincing from her loud shrieks. “I knew it! I knew it! Took you two long enough! Oh my gosh I can’t believe…” but Peter had tuned her out, sharing a look of exasperation and fondness with Michelle.

Tony had simply texted him, _About time kid, when’s the wedding?_ He had blushed, hiding that one from Michelle. He didn’t want to freak her out already.

School had ended, and they were graduates. They would be starting grad school soon and they couldn’t be more excited. All three of them had internships lined up and life became hectic once again.

Michelle had moved in with Peter shortly after they started dating, _We have loved each other for years, I’m here most the time anyways, so why not? Plus, we will save money, and water_ she had added on with a wink, knowing it would make Peter flustered.

Things were great, amazing even, but Peter had a new problem now. May had given him her old engagement ring, telling him it was time it had a new home.

He agonized over the little box for months, its presence burning a hole in his underwear drawer. He knew she would say yes but he wanted it to be perfect. She deserved that much. So he began planning, filling up most of his time with either brainstorming about proposing _or_ worrying about proposing.

Eventually, Michelle began to notice. He was constantly on edge and avoiding her, which was impressive, considering they lived together.

One night, as they cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes, she asked him, “Hey Peter, are you leaving me?”

Peter almost dropped the dish he was drying, “What! No! Of course not, why would you think that?”

“I don’t know, just seems like you are avoiding me lately. I figured I did something wrong or that you were unhappy.”

Peter took her hand, kissing her knuckles, “Em, I love you so much! I would never leave you! I’m…I’m sorry about being distant. It’s,” he sighed, closing his eyes, “it’s dumb. Well, not dumb, but I’m dumb for making it so difficult.”

Michelle quirked an eyebrow, trying to follow along so he continued. “May gave me her old engagement ring. I’ve had it for a few months now. I’ve been trying to think of some amazing way to ask you, because you deserve it, but nothing seemed good enough. So I-“

“Yes,” Michelle said quickly.

“Sorry, what?” Peter asked, mid- ramble.

“Yes Pete, I will marry you. I love you. I want you for the rest of forever. I don’t need some huge ordeal. I just want you, with me, until the end of time.”

Peter smiled so wide she thought his face would burst. He covered her entire face with tiny pecks, “Wait! I have to officially ask you!”

He dramatically bent down on one knee, pulling the ring from his pocket, “I always kept it on me just in case. Michelle Jones, will you make me the happiest person alive and marry me?”

“Yes!” she squealed again, jumping onto his lap. He quickly caught her, laughing into her shoulder. Slowly, he slid the ring on, watching it glint in the kitchen light.

Michelle snapped a picture, one of her hand and one of them smiling at each other. She sent the photos out in a group text with the caption, _About time. Only took us years to figure it out. #Parker-Jones,_ just to be cheesy.

Their phones blew up immediately, their friends and family demanding to know, _what, how?!_ And _About time!_ And even, _Is this real life? Took you guys long enough._

Michelle laughed, “It took us forever but hey, now we have a lifetime left. I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else.”

Peter leaned in, kissing her over and over again, “Me either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?! :)
> 
> I didn't go into detail with the "steamy" scene, considering I have these marked as Teen rating. If you are interested in smut, or more Mature rated content, let me know! I can add it to a future chapter. 
> 
> All reviews and kudos are appreciated!


	6. Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thanos snapped his fingers, millions of people were dusted. 
> 
> For Michelle and Peter, they ended up together on an island, in the middle of nowhere, that didn't actually exist. They were caught in what they called "limbo." 
> 
> Luckily they have each other to make it through the next how ever many years it takes for someone to reverse the "snap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next five chapters will follow the same story line, I was going to make all five years one story but that would have gotten pretty long! Enjoy!

_Year 1_

Peter felt the doom trickle down his back, his spidey-senses screaming _danger! Danger!_ He grasped at the air around him, trying to ignore what was happening. He stumbled towards Mr. Stark, voicing how he didn’t feel well.

He felt like his throat was closing, unable to breathe in the air his lungs desperately asked for. His vision became blurry, his body beginning to feel extremely light.

Slowly he faded…. _faded away into the darkness…_

<><><><><>

Peter startled awake, something cold lapping around his feet. He looked down, noticing he was no longer in his suit. In fact, he was in cargo shorts and his favorite science pun shirt, _Find “x”, Found it!_

He wiggled his toes in the sand, breathing in the fresh air around him. Purples, oranges, and blues mixed in the sky in front of him. He wasn’t a painter but if he were, this is the type of picture he would want to replicate.

He glanced around him, noticing that no one was else was there. Actually, he didn’t even know where _here_ was. Last thing he remembered was gripping Mr. Stark’s arms as his body literally disintegrating into nothingness.

Deep down he knew, he knew that Thanos had succeeded. Knew that millions of people all over the world were meeting the same fate as him. But then again, wouldn’t they be here too? Where was everyone else?

Looking around him, he mapped out his surroundings. There were palm trees everywhere, a vast, white sandy beach spreading out for miles. A beautiful, sparkling ocean surrounded the land. If times where different, he would be happy, excited even, to finally be on an island. He had never been to somewhere tropical and this place was amazing.

News flash though, he was _alone!_ No one to share this with. He knew he was dead, but was death supposed to be this lonely? Where were Uncle Ben and his parents?

At that moment, his stomach grumbled. _What the hell!?_ Peter didn’t think you could feel hunger, thirst, or pain while dead but here he was, parched and starving. His body also ached, which he attributed to the war he just fought.

So if he wasn’t dead, where was he?

<><><><><>

Michelle startled awake, a cold breeze ruffling her hair around. She looked around, realizing she was no longer in the library at school.

Waves crashed behind her, licking up the side of the ocean bank. _Was she dead? Where was she?_ She looked down, realizing she was no longer in her skinny jeans and chucks. Instead, she was in a pair of summer shorts and flimsy sandals. _Great, death was already cruel._

She chucked off her shoes and buried her feet into the sand, running her fingers through the grains. It was peaceful here. Quiet, no loud students laughing and yelling in the hallways. She could get used to this. But wait! Her book! She frantically searched the sand but came up empty handed, _damn, there goes that._

She finally gets some peace and quiet and is left empty handed, no book in site. Just her luck. She stands up, figuring she may as well explore the island. There’s no way that she was the only one that was dusted, right?

As she walks, she stumbles, stepping on something sharp, “Ouch!” Wasn’t death supposed to be painless?

Hopping up and down on one foot, she doesn’t notice the figure walking up behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she quickly turns, swinging an arm around, but it is gently caught before it can hit the target.

“Peter?”

<><><><><>

After walking in circles and talking to himself for five minutes (although he thought it had been longer than that but his watch confirmed otherwise), he decided to explore the islands. Who knew how long he was going to be here? And apparently, he still needed sustenance to survive so he’d better find food and a fresh water source.

The further he traveled down the sandy beach the more depressed he became. There wasn’t a soul in site, animal or human. Human interaction would be nice but an animal would make a good meal…his mouth watered just thinking about it. Damn his spider powers for making him eat like a horse!

The hairs on his arms stood up and he perked up, someone or something was nearby, he could sense it! Then he heard it, a faint “Ouch!” in the distance. He took off in a run.

A girl was a couple feet away, hopping up and down, her brown curls bouncing from the movement. She seemed familiar, but he couldn’t get a good look at her from behind so he walked up. He must have been too quiet because she whirled around, swinging her arm with her. He grabbed it with ease.

“Peter?”

His jaw dropped, “Michelle? Oh my God, it’s so good to see you!” Before he could help himself, he pulled her into his arms. “Wait, but then that means you were dusted too…which isn’t good.” He gently let her go, his face dropping. Who knows who else was dusted, Ned? May?

Michelle nudged his arm, “Hey Spidey, I know this is hard but there is nothing we can do. All we can do now is try to survive and see if anyone else is here.”

“Yeah…ok. Wait? Spidey! But, how-“

“Save it, you and Ned don’t exactly talk quietly at our lunch table.” She shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal. “Besides, those sticky fingers of yours are going to help us get coconuts from high up.” She points to a tree in the distance, and sure enough, there are coconuts.

He takes off in a sprint, already halfway up the tree. Michelle can’t help but laugh, his enthusiasm definitely carried over into the…void? Is that what this was? An in between?

Seconds later he is shoving an already cracked coconut into her hands, them both downing it greedily. Once the liquid is gone, she scoops out the meat, “Hm, not my favorite but right now food is food.”

“So,” she says throwing the core to the ground, it would decompose, “Have you explored any parts of the island yet?”

Peter shakes his head no, slurping the last of his drink, “Not really, I started to explore but then I heard you.” He snickers, pointing at her foot.

“Suck it Parker, I thought I was dead at first. But that can’t be right. Three reasons: 1.) no books, 2.) pain when you step on stupid rocks, 3.) you are here.”

He scoffs, “Always so dramatic.”

“What can I say? It’s a gift. Anyways, let’s go see what else is around here.”

Three hours later and they finally take a break, “We are back where we started, we literally made a circle!”

“How can you be so sure?” Peter asks, everything looks the same to him.

“Our coconut skins are literally right there…”

“Oh…haha, right, I knew that.”

Michelle squints at him, “We are going to have to venture into the middle of the island. It may be dangerous but we need water, food, and high ground in case storms roll through here.”

They begin their trek, Peter leading the way. (“Yes, Michelle, I know you are capable but please, let me do this.” She had relented.)

“Wait, stop! Do you hear that?” Peter threw is arm out, stopping Michelle in her tracks. “Umm…no? What should I be hearing?”

Peter leans forward, straining his ears. “Water! This way! I can hear things from far away in case you are wondering.”

They sprint in the direction of the noise, and gasp when they see it. A huge waterfall, raining down fresh water. Speckles of condensation hit their faces. Peter immediately pulls of his shirt and shimmies down to his boxers, “Let’s go!” Seconds later a splash sounds out.

Michelle has to pick her jaw up off the ground, damn that boy was hiding a lot under those lame shirts. “Come on Michelle, you too chicken to jump?” She snaps out of it, “You wish Parker!” and she sprints to the edge, pulling of her shirt and shorts before jumping into the water.

When she surfaces, Peter’s face is beat red, all the way to the tips of his ears. His stare makes her blush in return, “It’s like wearing a bikini nerd, don’t get too excited. May as well get used to it considering there are no bathrooms and literally zero privacy on this island.”

“Right, yeah! Totally fine.”

Michelle rolls her eyes, splashing him with water. “I think we should build a camp around here. Plenty of water and I saw some fish swim by while you were ogling me.”

“I was not ogling! I was…admiring.”

“Uh huh, same difference. Let’s dry off and start collecting firewood and palm leaves. If we weave the leaves tight enough together, we can get make a basket for water, fruit, and fish. We won’t have time today but eventually we can make sleeping mats. For now, we will just have to sleep on the ground.”

Peter is amazed, “How do you know all this?”

“If you ever read a book for once you may actually learn something loser.”

They turned to climb out of the water, “Hey Michelle?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m glad I’m not stuck here alone…I miss Ned and May like crazy, but if I had to chose someone besides them to be stuck with, I’m glad it’s you.”

“Wow…um, thanks Peter. I’m glad I’m not alone either, although I may have traded you for a book if the offer was given.”

Peter laughed, a full-on belly laugh that echoed through the trees. “You are something else Michelle Jones.” 

<><><><><>

After many hours of tedious work, they have managed to make a couple baskets. Peter filled one to the brim with various fruits while Michelle filled one up with fresh water. They had a small fire going and had just finished a couple fish they caught in the lake that was connected to the waterfall.

They were sitting in silence, listening to some bugs chirping in the distance. “Hey Peter?” Michelle asked, staring off into the sky. The trees were abundant, but it left enough space towards the tops that you could see the stars paint the sky. “Where do we think we are? When Thanos did his thing, do you think everyone ended up on an island like us?”

Peter contemplated this, he had been wondering the same thing, “I’m not sure…I don’t think everyone ended up on an island like us. Are there enough islands in the universe to house millions of people?” He picked up some blades of grass, throwing them to the side, “I don’t think…we actually exist? If that makes sense? We exist to each other, of course, but I don’t this island can be found.”

Michelle goes quiet, grasping what he is saying, “So you think, we aren’t dead but aren’t exactly alive? We are in limbo?”

“Yeah, something like that. Depressing if you think about it. But Michelle, you have me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Michelle smiled, scooting over to lean her head on his shoulder, “Thanks nerd. We should um…we should sleep next to each other tonight. Share body heat. Until we can weave together some type of blanket.”

“Em, if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask,” Peter said, shoving her shoulder.

“Very funny, come on, let’s get some sleep.” She laid back, pulling Peter down beside her. They scooted as close together as they could get. “Hearing your heart…it’s soothing. Let’s me know you are really here.”

Peter kissed her hair. “I’m not going anywhere, promise,” and they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, year 2!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos/ comments appreciated, but not a must, I just like to write :)


	7. Year 2-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of chapter 6, so I would read that first if you haven't yet. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, italicized text will indicate a flash back and (italics) will be dreams. Hope nothing is confusing but let me know if something doesn’t make sense!

_Year 2- 4_

“Hey babe?”

Peter poked his head out of their little hut, “Yeah?”

“Come here a second.”

He walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, What’s up?”

She didn’t answer, simply pointing to the little log table they had built a couple months ago. Sitting there, was a little tower of fruit.

“That looks good Em, what’s it for?”

Michelle smirked, usually Peter was good at remembering the romantic stuff but she was sure she one upped him here, “Well, if I’ve been marking the sand correctly, it’s our one-year anniversary.”

“Huh, guess that means we’ve also been on this island for 1 year 3 months.”

_Being stuck on an island together meant inevitably becoming closer over time. MJ’s crush on Peter wasn’t new, her feelings for him started back in Freshmen year, she just never dreamed anything would come of it. Sure, they were friends, but that was it, emphasis on the friends._

_The first month alone on SpideyChelle island (Peter’s idea), was hectic. Neither of them knew how long they would be there, weeks, months, years, forever? They needed to plan for the long term._

_They put theirs brains together and came up with a plan, shelter being top of the list. They already had access to food and water so some sort of roof over their head sounded like a good idea._

_Michelle had been right, the island did get hit by wicked storms. Lightening would illuminate the sky, thunder would shake the ground, rain would pool into little rivers, and wind would whip around their face._

_Before they began to structure and build a hut, Peter got unusually quiet. “Pete, what is it? I can hear you agonizing over something from here.”_

_“I just…I don’t want you to feel pressured or freaked out but…I was thinking we build only_ one _hut. I don’t like the idea of you not being next to me or out of my site. I know, I know, it sounds possessive, but you are all I have and-“_

_Michelle shushed him, “Relax nerd, I thought that was the plan all along. One hut, separate sleeping areas. Who cares about societal norms dictating how old you should be before living together? It’s not like we are exactly alive anyway so might as well do what we want.”_

_“Ok, yeah, yeah! Glad we are on the same page.” He shuffled his foot in the sand, being the awkward dork that he was. “Is that…is that something you would want?”_

_Michelle scrunched up her brow, “Is what something that I would want?”_

_Peter cleared his throat, “To not just_ be _in the hut with me but to…but to_ be _with me? MJ, I’ve had a crush on you for some time now, and we almost died or whatever this is. I don’t want to hide from it anymore, I- I really like you.”_

_Her arms were quickly thrown around his neck, “I really like you too, nerd, let’s build_ one _hut.”_

The sun was setting and Peter and Michelle were curled up on the beach, Peter stroking lazy patterns on her arm.

“Hey Em…do you ever wish this didn’t happen to you?”

Michelle sighed, trying to think of the best way to express herself, “Yes and no. I miss my life. I miss bookstores, kicking ass at Decathlon, and we should be getting ready for college. I had dreams…big dreams. And now, those are out of reach.”

Peter gently brushed her hair behind her ear, knowing she had more to say. “But, being here with you, it’s different, but in a good way. My dreams have changed. I just have to focus on the here and now, and that’s you.”

“I love you so much, thank you for putting up with me.”

“You’re a dork Parker, but my dork. Plus, it’s not like I can go anywhere.” He pouted at that, “Kidding, I love you too.”

“Come closer, I’m freezing,” Peter whispered into her ear, holding her even tighter. “You can’t hog the blanket at night and during our dates!”

“Fine, come here, we can wrap up like a burrito.” Michelle smiled and wrapped her blanket clad arms around him, “It’s a good thing we found that bunker.” She could feel his face heating up at the memory, and boy was it a good one.

_Peter and Michelle’s relationship progressed rather quickly. They blamed it on a few things; 1.) they were teenagers 2.) they had liked each other for awhile and the sexual tension was becoming unbearable, 3.) no parents, no anyone to walk in on them. So naturally, steamy times ensued._

_“How do you feel about exploring the other side of the forest today? We’ve explored the entirety of the beach, but we haven’t gotten very far under the trees.”_

_Michelle yawned, “Hmmm…I guess, why not? We should bring some food and water in case we get stuck there overnight.”_

_They grabbed some fruit and filled up a pouch of weaved leaves with water. Better safe then sorry._

_As they walked, Michelle took in Peter’s appearance. “I’m glad we have food, water, and shelter, but what I wouldn’t give for some real soap and a fresh set of clothing. Your shirt has more holes then it does shirt.”_

_“I get what you mean, I would kill to get my hands on a proper toothbrush. And hey, I like the state of your clothing, it’s a nice view.”_

_Michelle smacked him over the head, “Perv, I had to tear my shirt in half so I could wrap your hand when you decided to go and hurt yourself.”_

_“Thank you for that by the way, you’re my hero…not as cool as Spider-Man yet but you are getting there.”_

_“When did your head get so big? You will float off this island if you keep it up.”_

_Peter laughed, pulling her to his side. “Never, you keep me grounded…” he whispered, sending chills down her spine. She tilted her face, bringing their lips together. They sighed at the same time, they would never tire of this part of their relationship._

_What was meant to be a quick kiss quickly turned heated, Michelle jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. Peter moaned, dragging his lips down her throat, over her collarbone, back to her lips. Although they had made it passed third base, they still hadn’t had sex. It wasn’t like there was a drug store on the corner of the island that sold protection._

_They did, however, find other ways to pleasure each other. And with the way Michelle was rubbing her hips against him, things were quickly going in that direction._

_Peter quickly broke the kiss, pulling what was left of his shirt over his head. Michelle paused, going to do the same thing but Peter’s hand stilled her movements, “Keep it on…I like it.”_

_Michelle pulled his mouth back down, the kiss drowning out her sounds. They were all alone, they could be as loud as they wanted, but they weren’t quite there yet. All these feelings, all these sensations, were new._

_They stumbled backwards, trying to find purchase on a tree, but Peter lost his footing and sent them tumbling to the ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around Michelle, trying to take the brunt of the fall._

_“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” but Michelle was laughing, covering her mouth as she snorted. Peter joined in, “Yikes, that wasn’t graceful.” He went to tickle her but something above her head glinted in the sun, catching his eye._

_“What the hell…”_

_“What is it?” Michelle jerked up, checking around them, but nothing was out of the ordinary._

_Peter grabbed onto her hand, pulling her to her feet._

_“Look, it’s a latch!” He bent over, curling his finger through the metal and gave it a quick tug. The wooden door ripped from the ground, Peter staring at it sheepishly, “Oops.”_

_Michelle didn’t wait around, jumping down through the entrance._

_“Wait!” Peter shouted, jumping down after her, “It may not be…safe,” he trailed off, taking in what was in front of him. It was a bunker, stocked to the brim with essentials. “Holy shit.”_

_Michelle squealed, running over to a table that was covered in books. “I don’t know what half these are, but I really don’t care!”_

_“Hey Em, don’t you think it’s odd? We are on a non-existent island, how could someone else have been here?”_

_She shrugged, “I don’t know, but let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth. What else is here?”_

_They decided to split it up, her taking the right and him taking the left. They stayed mostly quiet while they searched, except for random shouts at their discoveries._

_Hey a toothbrush! Hey pillows! Is that a blanket? Is that, dare I say, soap?! Holy shit, a suitcase full of clothing! (We are sharing that Parker, I don’t care that it’s for men)_

_A couple hours later, they sat down admiring their loot. They had managed to find two backpacks, two water canteens, two pillows, blankets, clothing, soap, a toothbrush, some medical supplies, some books, a sketchpad, some pencils, and a single pot. There had been some canned food in there, but they left that behind, not knowing how old it had been._

_“You know, if this place didn’t smell like rotting cabbage, I would have suggested we make it into something.”_

_“Pity,” Michelle answered, “Oh well, we have a kick ass hut back at camp and I, have books! My heart is complete.”_

_Peter feigned mock hurt, “I thought I completed your heart?”_

_Michelle riffled through the books, “I love you too Petey don’t you worry.”_

_She stopped walking, realizing what she had just said. Her eyes were wide in alarm, panic emanating from her body._

_Peter rolled his eyes, bringing her close so he could rest his forehead against hers. He slipped her backpack off her shoulder, taking it for her. He could carry two no problem. “Em, I love you too, I just didn’t know if you were ready to say it yet and I didn’t want to pressure you.”_

_“Always the gentlemen,” she hummed, “I love you,” and she captured his lips with hers. “As much as I want to pick up from where we left off earlier, we really should get back to camp.”_

_Peter agreed, wrapping their fingers together so he could swing them while they walked. “You know,” Michelle snickered, “If it weren’t for you not being able to keep your hands off me, we would have never found that bunker.” Peter face palmed, she was right, and he wasn’t ashamed._

Finding things to do to occupy yourself on an empty island was difficult. They swam, fished, weaved baskets, read, drew random pictures on the sketchbook, and slept.

Peter tried shaping some wood into a surfboard once, but the aerodynamics were off and they both fell off as soon as they stood up.

They gave each other hair cuts with scissors they found in the bunker, and one-time Michelle zoned off, accidentally cutting off a big chunk of hair. She kept quiet about it, and for the days following, Peter couldn’t understand why she laughed every time he turned around.

One day, while lazily lying down and staring at the sky, Michelle spoke up, “Hey babe, I want you to teach me how to fight. I know we probably don’t need to worry about that out here but if we…you know, ever make it out of here, it would be cool to know.”

So, for the next couple of months, Peter spent a couple hours everyday showing her what he knew. It wasn’t long before they were evenly matched. Peter’s strong suit had never been hand to hand combat, so it was good to sharpen his skills.

Michelle was absolutely glowing with pride the day she knocked him on his ass, leaving him sputtering on the ground. “You distracted me, that’s not fair!”

“I didn’t distract you, I just used my assets.”

Peter stared at her, _same difference,_ his eyes said. She laughed, “Yeah, ok. It’s cute when you get all flustered.”

At night, they found plenty of things to do.

They had mapped out the entire night sky, and spent weeks trying to name every single star. “I named that one MJ,” Peter had said one night. Michelle gave him a questioning look. “Because it’s the brightest and the prettiest.” She had smacked his arm, “Suck up.”

Some nights, they moon bathed, because why not? It was fun. You could never do that in the city, not without the fear of getting caught. And usually that led to _other_ activities.

This particular night though, they decided to dance again, despite not having any music. Michelle hummed, resting her head on Peter’s shoulder, “Remember when you first suggested this, and I thought you were crazy?”

_“Hey Em, are you sad that we missed out on little things Senior year, like prom and graduating?” They had been on the island for awhile now, if they had still been alive, they would have been in college._

_“Nope,” Michelle quickly answered, popping the “p” for emphasis. “Prom is just a societal event that requires lots of money, foo-foo dresses, and faces done up with a pound of makeup.” Peter rolled his eyes, but in a loving way, “As for graduation, you, Ned and I were too smart for that place. It was simply a steppingstone for bigger and better things to come.”_

_Peter squinted at her, not fully believing her. She was a tough cookie, but he knew she could have a soft interior. He let the subject go…for now._

_A few days later, he had woken up early from their afternoon nap. He gently untangled himself from Michelle, not wanting to wake her up. That would ruin his surprise. Ever since the prom conversation, he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his mind that he needed to do something special for her._

_While Michelle had been busy looking for books in the bunker, Peter had done his own digging. Underneath the heaps of men’s clothing, he had found a dress. It wasn’t prom extravagant, but it was beautiful none the less. He had found_ one _other thing, but that was for another time…_

_He had a couple hours before the sun set, so he needed to hurry. He quickly gathered his supplies and got to work. Although his Spider-Man powers helped, he still felt like a madman! This_ had _to be perfect. No stone could be out of place or his plan could go awry._

_So absorbed in his work, he didn’t notice Michelle strolling out of the hut, raising her hands over her head in a big stretch. “Uh, Pete, what are you doing?”_

_Peter stilled, dropping the rock in his hand on his foot. “Ouch, shit! Umm…I was working on this…” he bashfully moved away, pointing to the ground._

_There in the sand, was the word “Prom?” spelled out with rocks and flowers._

_Michelle was speechless, her moth left agape. “Um, babe? That’s sweet and all (bleh) but how do you expect us to go to prom? I don’t have a dress, you don’t have a tux, and most importantly, no music. Damn I miss music…”_

_“That’s where your wrong, for once,” he answered with a wink, “You see, while you were rummaging for books in the bunker, I did some intel on my own. I found you a dress, me a blazer, and we don’t need music! We can just pretend.”_

_“Mhm, and what else did you find that you didn’t tell me about?”_

_Peter went redder than a tomato, “Nothing! I mean…nothing, just what I already mentioned.”_

_Michelle didn’t believe him, but she let it go, for now anyways. “Ok, yes. We can go to prom, dork.”_

_Peter’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Yes! Ok, I left the dress hiding in my backpack. You get ready and I will pick you up at the entrance of our hut in…ten minutes?”_

_Michelle giggled, “Of course, you want to stand around while our family takes cheesy photos, too?”_

_“If I had a camera, and Ned and May, then yes. But for now, we will make do.”_

_Ten minutes later, Peter was standing by their little hut, pretending to knock on the leaves._

_Michelle walked out, and Peter was breathless. Within the ten minutes they were apart, she had styled her hair into an intricate braid, and the old dress was swaying around her small frame. A blush was beginning to blossom on her cheeks, and she toed nervously at the ground._

_Peter cleared his throat, “Wow…you look incredible, beautiful, so beautiful.” Why was he so nervous? Maybe because they had missed out on so much and he didn’t want to mess this up. He offered her his arm and she gently latched on, “This way my lady.”_

_“Peter, we are replicating prom night, not horse and carriage days.”_

_“Ya but every prom has a theme, right? But I guess ours is already ‘Stranded on an island’.”_

_Michelle rolled her eyes, “Come here dork,” and she gently pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Peter sighed, gripping her hips under his hands._

_“Do you want me to hum? I am multi-talented you know,” and before Michelle could answer he began to hum the theme song to Star Wars._

_Michelle playfully slapped his arm, “Enough of that Mr. Sinatra, let’s just enjoy this moment. It’s perfect the way it is…thank you.” She laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. It relaxed her, made her feel whole._

_“Hmm…I know we are young, but who cares? If you asked me right now, I would totally marry you.”_

_Peter choked on air, “Oh, ha, that’s nice to know!”_

_(Ya…about that, his secret finding from the bunker burned a hole in his sock not even twenty feet away from them.)_

Prom night had been one to remember, they had laughed and danced late into the night, stars twinkling down on them. Peter was the perfect gentlemen, and Michelle didn’t think she could fall even more in love with him then she already was.

Of course, after the dance, they had followed through on _other_ prom traditions and hadn’t woken up the next day until well into the morning.

Sure, the night wasn’t traditional, but they had both decided it had been 100 times better then actual prom would have been. (“Not having to deal with drunk, stupid classmates? Worth it. Plus…we didn’t have to pay for a hotel room!”)

That night had been almost a year ago, and Peter still hadn’t asked her that _one_ particular question and that _one_ particular sock was still well hidden.

He knew he had all the time in the world, he didn’t need to rush, but he knew deep in his heart that this was what he wanted. He wanted to spend the rest of forever with her by his side, as Michelle Parker, or Michelle Parker-Jones, whatever she preferred.

Problem was, every time he plucked up the courage to ask her, something crazy would happen that day. Rather it be a freak storm that shook the whole island, a passing boat then ended up disappearing into thin air, or a night full of terrible dreams that left then edgy and exhausted the next day.

Recovering from the storm was tedious, but it could be done. Forgetting about the boat was easy enough, there was nothing they could do about it. But, dealing with night terrors was never easy, and they were fairly sure they would never go away…

_(Thunder crashed in the sky, the wind howled, and the rain pattered angrily against the hut. Michelle rolled over, her arm searching for Peter’s warmth. Only, he wasn’t there, and his sleeping mat was no where to be found._

_‘Peter, Peter! Where are you?!’_

_There was no answer and Michelle quickly rolled off the ground, bounding outside. If he wasn’t in here, he had to be outside Why he would want to be standing in this storm she didn’t know but he probably had his reasons. Although taking his sleeping mat was rather odd…_

_Once outside the hut, she had to use her hand to shield her eyes, the raining coming down thick and heavy. She squinted, trying to find his shadow but there was no one there._

_Panic coated her insides, her heart thumping in over-drive. She circled around camp, calling out his name repeatedly. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and she was now soaked to the bone and cold._

_She circled camp one more time, finally noticing what was wrong. Peter’s sleeping mat wasn’t the only thing missing. Everything of his was missing!_

_She fell to the ground, gripping her head tightly, tears finally leaking out of her eyes. ‘No, no, no, this can’t be right, I’m not alone, I’m not alone! She screamed-)_

_“Em! Em! Wake up, wake up! You’re okay, I’m right here.”_

_Michelle jolted awake, choking on air. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again and she quickly swept them away. Peter pulled her into his lap, resting her head against his throat so she could hear his very real, very much alive, beating heart._

_She took in a couple breaths, trying to steady herself. “Same one?” Peter murmured above her head. She nodded._

_He circled his arms around her waist and slid them back down so they were once again laying against their mats. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, not wanting to push her to talk if she wasn’t ready._

_A few minutes passed and once her sniffles had subsided, Peter placed a kiss on her hair, “I love you so much Em, I’m not going anywhere Now sleep…I’ve got you.”_

_Her grip on him finally loosened and he could hear her breathing start to even out. He sighed, snuggling her closer, and finally slipped back into his own restless sleep._

_(‘Kid! Kid! Get out of here now! It’s too dangerous!’ Mr. Stark shouted at Peter, fighting off Thanos, but Peter couldn’t get his legs to move. They had turned to lead._

_Tony sent a small rocket out of his suit, which connected with Peter and sent him backwards, away from the fight._

_He collided with the ground, all the air leaving his lungs. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. People were fighting all around him. Explosions kept going off, and his ears were buzzing. The cut on his eye throbbed and blood kept dripping on his cheek._

_He had to get out of here, get to safety, but then he heard it, a shrill scream from behind him. ‘Peter! Peter, help!’_

_Peter panicked; he knew that voice but why was she here?! She should be safe back in New York! Not in the middle of a battle! He had to get to her, had to protect her._

_He took off, trying to follow her voice but there was chaos everywhere. He finally spotted her, struggling to break free from her captor’s grip. The monster smiled, a sick grin flashing across his face. He threw Michelle to the side like she was a rag doll._

_Peter screamed, making his way over to her. Cuts and bruises littered her body and she hung limply in his arms. ‘Michelle, I’m so sorry, please be ok! I’m so sorry!’ He quickly checked for her pulse but found nothing._

_Rage, guilt, and sadness filled his heart, causing him to break down. He shielded her dead body, crying into her shirt, ‘No, no, no, Michelle, no-‘)_

_Peter bolted upright, clutching his blanket in his hands. Michelle’s sleepy eyes stared back at him, waiting for him to relax. “Same dream?” she asked. He nodded._

_“Well, don’t we make quite the power couple tonight?” Michelle teased lightly, taking his shaking form into her arms. Peter laughed, the tension leaving his body. “I love you,” she whispered, peppering kisses all over his face._

_They rolled back, holding each other as close as possible. Soon, sleep took over once again…_

Today was the day, there was no backing out, Peter had to do this. He had put it off long enough and he couldn’t wait any longer.

He woke up in the early hours of the morning, light from outside filtering down onto the floor, casting shadows on the wall.

Michelle breathed easily beside him, still caught up in the clutches of sleep. She looked so peaceful, so at ease in these moments. Peter wanted to take a picture and cherish it forever. She deserved the best and he wanted to give her the best.

Now, he just needed to find the opportune moment to ask her. At breakfast? On their daily walk? Maybe over dinner? But then it hit him. Now, he wanted to ask her now. The idea made him giddy.

He crawled over to his little hiding spot and pulled out the grungy sock, digging inside it to pull out the diamond ring. The diamond ring he had found hiding under a pile of papers in the bunker. The diamond ring he had been holding onto for a few years now.

By Earth standards, they were still very young to be getting engaged, but they weren’t on Earth. They were in Limbo, stuck on a tiny island. But they had each other and that’s all they needed.

He bounded back to Michelle’s sleeping form, slipping beside her to pull her closer. She grunted a little, scrunching up her nose. “Babe, it’s early, we go back to sleep…”

Peter smiled, rubbing his nose down the length of her throat. “You can sleep later, I have something important to ask you.”

Michelle groaned, “This better be worth it Parker, you know I love my beauty sleep.” When she rolled over, she came face to face with Peter down on one knee. Her breath caught in her throat, was this real life? Should she pinch herself?

“Michelle Jones, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I may not have always realized it but it was always there in my heart. Your laugh, your smile, your brilliant mind. I want all of it, I want all of you for forever. Even if we never make it off this island, I know I will have a great life as long as you are by my side.”

He paused, gently wiping a tear from her face.

“Em, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

Michelle laughed, a small sob bubbling over, “Yes, Yes of course I will marry you!” She flung herself at Peter, “I couldn’t ask for anything more.” She pulled his face closer and finally molded their lips together in a searing kiss.

“Is this the other secret thing you found in the bunker?” she asked once they pulled apart. He smiled slyly and nodded, slipping the ring on her finger.

“I say we do it tonight, say some vows in front of the sunset, kiss, and then sign a piece of paper in our sketch book.”

“Hmm, someone’s eager to marry me,” Peter teased, causing Michelle to roll her eyes.

“Yeah I guess I am nerd, I love you. I don’t want to wait any longer than necessary.”

That night, as the sun was setting, Peter and Michelle stood in front of each other, reading off their own sets of vows. They signed their handwritten contract and sealed the deal with a kiss.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be a continuation as well, year 5 and the after math.
> 
> Also, I wanted to pay my respects to Chadwick Boseman, he was not only a great actor but a great person. May he rest in peace. <3


	8. Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year Five and the after- math!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this mini story. :)

Peter rolled over, burying his face into Michelle’s hair, “Hmm…good morning Wife.”

Michelle snorted, “Pete, we’ve been married for 6 months now, you going to call me that every morning you wake up?”

“Um, duh! Everyday I wake up and still can’t believe how lucky I am to call you mine.” He smirked before diving in to tickle her sides.

“Ok, ok! Good morning as well! My dork of a husband.” She smiled at him fondly, enjoying the moment. She stretched up, connecting their lips together for a sweet morning kiss. She could definitely get used to this.

She opened her eyes, ready to ask him what he wanted for breakfast, when she noticed this strange look on his face.

“Peter, what’s wrong? Do you sense something?” While being on the island, Peter’s powers had become dormant, due to not needing to be used much. He was out of web fluid, he didn’t have very many surfaces to stick to, and his senses only ever picked up on Michelle because no one else was on this island.

Multiple emotions flickered across his eyes, confusion, to anger, to fear, and then he was gripping her arms. “It’s…it’s the same feeling I got just before…”

Peter felt weak, sick to his stomach. It was happening again! He panicked, pulling Michelle in close, “It’s going to happen again! I can feel it! I don’t want to lose you!” He began to sob, his emotions becoming overwhelming.

“Em, I love you so much, so much! Never forget this, ok?” he sobbed, gripping her tight, but it was too late, their bodies were already turning to ash, and soon, the island was completely empty.

The weeks following the aftermath of the Blip and war were difficult. Peter was bone tired and emotionally exhausted.

He also had this ache in his heart that he couldn’t explain. It was a heavy ache, one that made him think he was missing something, or someone, from his life.

Waking up from “death” was disorienting. Peter had grown five years, but he couldn’t remember anything that had happened.

Had he lived? Was he in a sleep like state the whole time? Did he cease to exist but somehow come back five years older anyway?

Not to mention, he was officially a high school graduate. Everyone who blipped was offered a test, gauging how well they new school material and if they could move on in life. It would be odd to see so many 21-year old’s as seniors…

Ned and May had not blipped and had grown close over the years. Ned said she was basically his second mom now. Peter had laughed at that, glad they had each other.

His other friend Michelle had blipped but she couldn’t remember anything either. Although, whenever Peter was around her, he felt this odd tugging sensation in his heart. It was hard to ignore.

A few months later and Peter found himself getting ready for college. He was a little behind but better late then never. All he needed to do now was find himself a nice apartment that was close to campus, courtesy of Tony Stark.

Turns out Tony had been an emotional mess over the five years that Peter had been ‘dead’. He took solace in May and eventually they ended up falling in love…hence his new ‘step-uncle’ title. It was still a little odd, but he was warming up to it.

Peter grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out. He was grabbing coffee with Michelle today. Things had been a little tense between them and they weren’t sure why, so they planned this meet up _(Not a date Aunt May!)_ to see if they could get past this roadblock. Peter couldn’t ask her out even if he had wanted to, they had this weird…energy between them. It bad to be resolved before they could move forward.

Once outside the coffee shop, Peter spotted Michelle leaning against a wall, her nose in a book. He glided over to her, and for some crazy reason he felt the need to lower her book and pull her in for a hug. She stiffened, but soon relaxed into it. “Um, hey to you too, Dweeb.”

He quickly let go, “Sorry! I’m not sure what came over me!”

Something…warm and fuzzy curled inside Michelle’s stomach, her body yearning to feel his warmth again. “Um, not it’s ok, I didn’t mind. Can we? Uh…” she couldn’t get her mind to work and now she was floundering like a fish.

_Fuck it._ She pulled him for another hug, brushing her lips quickly against his, a feather-lite touch. And suddenly, his grip on her hips tightened the same time thousands of memories poured into her muddled mind.

_Peter and her stranded on an island._

_Peter asking her out._

_Peter telling her he loved._

_Peter making love to her._

_Peter asking her to prom._

_Peter being a dork, constantly, but a savior when the bad dreams came._

_Peter proposing…a quick wedding under the setting sun._

“Oh my God, it’s…it’s all true,” Peter mumbled, putting her at arm’s length so he could look her over, “I thought I was just having crazy dreams.”

Michelle laughed, a sob escaping her, and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her head into his shoulder.

She pulled away and he gently wiped her tears away, a smile gracing his face, “You know, I still have the ring,” Peter said, “I found it in my sock the other day and I was so confused. I asked May and she had no idea either. It’s actually in my wallet, don’t ask why…if, um, if you want it back?”

Michelle eagerly nodded, and Peter quickly fished it out, sliding it back on her finger. A few people passing by stopped to clap.

Peter rested his forehead against hers, “We will have to go to the courthouse, though. I don’t think a charcoal contract, which is lost, counts as a bounding marriage license.”

“Hmm, you’re right. Stupid society telling us what counts as real, but I will do it for you. We will explain everything to Ned and May first and then go ASAP. I still consider myself your wife, you sap.”

“Guess that answers who’s going to be my roommate in the fall!”

“Who says I want to move in with you?” Michelle teased.

Peter gaped and Michelle finally put him out of his misery, “Ha, I’m kidding! Of course, I will move in with you, husband (she winked). But I’m decorating. And picking out the furniture. And no, poptarts are not a staple food.”

Peter pouted, jutting his lower lip out. Michelle leaned in and pecked it, “Come on, let’s go surprise everyone and tell them we are married. It will be a riot.”

Once they made it back to the Parker/ Stark apartment, Michelle and Peter had May and Tony sit down. But not before Michelle elbowed Peter and whispered, “I forgot we aren’t the only ones that got married. It’s odd, they used to hate each other.”

Peter laughed, “Tell me about it, but they are happy and so I am. Especially now that I can remember the last five years.”

May must have overheard that part because she suddenly cleared her throat, “What was that sweetie? You can remember now? That’s great! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well-,” Peter began but he was cut off, May and Tony noticing at the same time the sparkly rock on Michelle’s left hand. They gasped, and May covered her mouth in surprise.

“Well that cat’s out of the bad…” Michelle deadpanned.

“How about we start from the beginning?” May suggested, having them all sit down. And so they did, Peter and Michelle filled them in on all the events that had happened over the past five years. They left out _some_ details but included everything else. It was therapeutic to let it all out and Peter was ecstatic that his family was going to be a part of this (he knew about MJ’s family and her past and knew not to mention them).

May was sniffling and Tony looked confused but pleased. “Wow, I’m not sure that Thanos meant to do that but it worked out in the end. I’m glad you two had each other to get through that. I’m proud of you kid, for never giving up on that island.”

May swiftly pulled them both into a hug, “I can’t believe my nephew is married!” she rocked them back and forth, “Please tell me we can have a little ceremony or something, nothing crazy! But Michelle, every bride deserves a beautiful dress and a delicious cake.”

Her eyes sparkled and there was no way Peter and Michelle could say no to that face. “Alright, ya sure, why not?”

Tony clapped his hands, “Don’t worry about a thing you two. I will cover all expenses, find a small venue, food, cake, you name it. May will pay for your dress, nails, make-up, you two…really deserve the best.”

“Tony, are you going to cry old man?” Michelle teased, and Tony scoffed, “Please…I don’t cry, and I’m not old!” but he quickly wiped a stray tear away. “Welcome to the family Jones.”

After having a few drinks with May and Tony, their next stop was Ned and Betty. They decided to have a little fun with telling them.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Betty and Ned quickly pulled open the door, “Hey guys! Come on in!”

They were ushered inside, and they all crowded around in the living room, taking up different spots on the couches.

“Sooo,” Ned said wiggling his eyebrows, “What did you guys want to tell us? How was coffee?”

“The coffee was so great I decided to marry this, dweeb,” Michelle said, thrusting her thumb in his direction.

Betty and Ned’s mouth dropped open. “Wait, what?”

To prove her point, Michelle flashed her ring, and Peter smiled like the biggest dork in love.

“What are we missing here?” Betty asked cautiously.

“Ok, ok,” Peter started, “We lied. We are getting married, _again,_ we have technically been married for about eight months now.” He twisted his head, planting a swift kiss on Michelle’s lips. She smiled, giving him an eskimo kiss in return.

Ned and Betty were both still uncharacteristically quiet, but Peter could see Ned doing the math in his head, “But, you guys have only been back for a couple months…. unless…oh my God! Did you guys blip away together?!”

Betty clapped her hands, “You did! You guys totally did! That is so cute! Tell us everything!”

And so, Peter and Michelle relayed their story once again. They kept pausing every few minutes to share a kiss, and Ned and Betty couldn’t help but smile.

By the end, Betty had tears in her eyes and Ned couldn’t help but pull Peter in for a bro-hug. “Pete, man, May and I were so worried those five years. We thought we had lost you guys forever, but here you are, in love and married. I couldn’t be happier!”

“So,” Michelle said trying to diffuse the sappiness, “Will you guys stand up by the alter with us? Maid of honor, best man, and what have you?”

“Um, duh!” Ned and Betty answered at the same time, “We would be honored. It’s going to be beautiful. It’s going to be amazing. It will be a day to remember.”

And they were right, it was amazing, beautiful, and a day they would always remember.

_5 years later…_

“Mommy…daddy…I had a bad dream…”

Peter felt a little hand tugging on his sheets, pulling him from his sleep.

“Hey Ben, what’s wrong buddy?” Peter whispered, pulling his two-year-old into his lap. Michelle stirred next to them, blearily opening her eyes.

“What’s wrong baby?” she asked, scooting over so there was a small space between her and Peter. Peter gently laid Ben down, and the little boy instantly relaxed.

“I had bad dream…you and daddy disappeared,” Ben whispered into the darkness.

Peter and Michelle wrapped their arms around his little frame, “We aren’t going anywhere Ben, we promise. We love you so much. So does Grandma May, Grandpa Tony, Uncle Ned, and Auntie Betty. You will never be alone sweetheart.” They kissed him gently on the forehead.

This seemed to help, because not even two minutes later the little guy had passed out again.

Peter chuckled, “He has us all wrapped around his tiny, little finger.”

Michelle hummed, “Yes, he sure does. Goodnight my loves.”

Peter smiled, “Goodnight…” Everything was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when they have a happy ending...let me know what you thought!
> 
> Kudos appreciated. ;)


	9. Spider Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I will be going back to one- shots for now, enjoy!
> 
> The Kidnapping AU.

Here’s the thing, Peter would say he is a level-headed, stay cool, treat even the criminals he is fighting nicely, type of guy. He aims to disarm, never to hurt. He attempts to stop the threat with the least amount of damage.

That is, until his wife and son (his _infant,_ not even _six months_ old infant) are kidnapped.

Every thought, every moral, quickly goes out the window.

He sees red, and if it weren’t for Tony being there with him, he would have torn the town apart.

But for now, let’s back up.

_8 hours earlier…_

“Hey hon! You going over to May’s today?”

Michelle walked out of the nursery, Ben securely in her arms, fast asleep. “Yep, she wants to go shopping for Ben. Lord knows this child doesn’t need anymore toys or clothing, but I can’t seem to tell that woman no.”

Peter’s eyes crinkled in amusement, she was right, telling his aunt no was a lost cause. It was the same story with Tony…and Pepper…and the rest of the Avenger’s really. Ben was the most loved and protected six-month-old out there.

With good reason of course, Ben was the cutest baby alive. And no, of course Peter and Michelle weren’t biased. (Ok, maybe just a little)

Peter crossed the room and pulled his wife into his arms, being careful not to jostle Ben. He planted swift kisses on her lips, mumbling _I love you’s_ over and over again.

“Ok, ok! You sap, we love you too. Have a good day at work. Don’t do anything stupid.” She winked at him as she walked away, settling Ben into his carrier.

“Ughhh it’s not fair,” Peter griped, pulling at his hair, “I don’t want to go to work today, I want to snuggle with you and Ben for the rest of forever.”

Michelle snorted, “Pete, it’s your first day back. We will be fine. You will be fine. Now go get ‘em.” She wrapped her fingers around the carrier, blew one last kiss, and walked out into the chilly morning air.

“Fineeee, I guess I will go to work.”

He pulled out his phone and texted Tony, _Coming in today, will bring suit just in case._

Usually they just tinkered around with new inventions or came up with blueprints of new gadgets they could add to the nano Iron and Spidey suits. But today, Peter was hoping to get some web slinging in.

Ever since Ben had been born, Peter had cut back on his Spider-Man duties. He still did patrols and the occasional Avenger’s mission, but for the most part he stayed at home with Ben and Michelle, not wanting to miss a minute of anything.

Ben was six months old now and Michelle would be going back to work soon herself, so the itch to get back into the “norm” was driving him crazy.

As he arrived at the tower, he immediately spotted Tony. His face fell when he noticed Peter was alone. “Where’s Ben?”

“Umm, with Michelle? I’m here to start working again, I didn’t think bringing a baby would be very conducive for a lab environment.”

Tony sighed, “I thought you were just being restless and meant you were going to be bringing Ben around. I miss that little rugrat.”

“Tony, you just saw him like, three days ago.”

“Yes, and that’s three days too long. Have Michelle bring him by later.”

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded, shooting off a quick text to Michelle.

_P: Bring Ben by later, Tony misses him._

_M: He saw him like three days ago????_

_P: That’s what I said! Said that was too long._

_M: -_-_

_M: Fine._

_P: <3_

Peter slipped his phone into his pocket and followed Tony down to the lab.

“So,” Tony said, “I was thinking we start mocking up blueprints and trials for making our suits go invisible. What do you think?”

“You had me at invisible. Let’s do it.”

Peter and Tony worked on Protocol Invisible well into lunch. They would have kept going but Pepper finally came in, sandwiches in hand. “I have a feeling you guys forgot to eat.”

“That would be correct,” the voice of FRIDAY rang out.

“Aw FRI! You are supposed to be on my side! I created you.”

Pepper slapped Tony on the arm, “Don’t be dramatic and eat your sandwich. You too Peter. How’s little Ben by the way?”

“He’s great, I swear he looks more and more like MJ every day, but she says he’s all me.” He chuckled softly, “I think I will call them really quick.”

He quickly left the lab before he could be part of Tony and Pepper’s argument over balancing work and natural human needs, like eating.

He dialed Michelle’s number and pressed the phone to his ear, patiently waiting for her to answer.

Only, she never did. The call went straight to voicemail. _Hmm, that was odd._ He tried again three more times, and each time it went straight to voicemail again.

He knew he shouldn’t panic, it could be something as simple as her phone had died. Or she didn’t have service…but being a superhero meant he knew what kind of evil lurked in New York so he called May just to be safe.

“Hey, sweetie! What’s wrong? How’s the first day back at work?”

Any other given time and Peter would have chatted up May, but his mind was elsewhere. “Oh, um, good. It’s good! Glad to be back. Hey, is Michelle there?”

“No, sorry sweetie she left about 45 minutes ago. Something about Tony demanding to see Ben? That man, I swear. Thinks he can-,”

“May, May! Did she say if her phone was dead?”

“Umm, no don’t think so. Why, is something wrong?”

Peter tried not to worry, but his heart was starting to thud loudly in his ears. If she had left 45 minutes ago, she should be here by now. Unless something had happened. A hundred scenarios started to play out in Peter’s mind.

“Peter, Peter? Hello?” he heard his aunt calling his name in the distance, he had forgotten he was still on the phone.

“I’m not sure…her phone goes straight to voicemail when I call. And if she left 45 minutes ago, she should be here by now.” He was really starting to get antsy now.

‘Oh, honey, maybe she had to pull over because Ben got fussy. Don’t start worrying yet.”

_Beep, beep,_ Peter looked down, seeing Michelle’s name flash across the screen. He breathed out a sigh of relief. “Hold on May, it’s Michelle calling me back.”

He put May on hold and quickly clicked the call over, “Michelle! Are you ok? Why was your phone turned off?”

“Hello Peter,” a male’s voice answered.

Peter’s blood turned to ice, “Who is this?”

The deep voice hummed, “Oh, I’m sure we will get to know each other really well.”

Peter could faintly hear Michelle’s muffled voice in the back, followed quickly by a sharp wail from Ben. “Someone shut that kid up!” Michelle’s muffled scream filled Peter’s ear, and he could hear her struggling with what he assumed where bindings holding her to a chair.

“If you fucking hurt them! I swear!”

By this point, Tony and Pepper had come into the room. Followed by Nat and Bruce.

Tony quietly signaled for FRIDAY to amplify the call.

“Tsk, tsk Peter. Language like that won’t help you any. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt them. As long as you tell me everything I want to know.”

“Anything, I will tell you anything, just please don’t hurt them!”

Pepper and Nat gripped each other’s hands, tears running down their face.

Bruce turned around and punched a wall, causing dust and debris to billow into the air.

“I want to know how you got your powers, Spider-Man. Every last detail. How it happened, when it happened, and exactly what is it that you can do.”

Peter spluttered, anger flashing in him, “You took my family because you want to know how I became Spider-Man?! It was a radioactive spider, that is now dead!”

The guy on the phone bristled, “That’s not good enough, you have one hour to figure something out. I will call you then. Don’t disappoint me, or someone will pay.” The line clicked off.

Peter grunted in anger, kicking the nearest table, sending it tumbling over. He felt Tony’s hand on his shoulder.

“Pete, we need to be calm-,”

“Don’t tell me to be calm Tony! He has my wife and child! If anything happens to them…”

Tony’s hand gave a light squeeze, “Nothing will happen kid, I promise. We will get them both back safely. I already have an idea.”

Peter scoffed, “Oh ya? And what’s that? Because last I checked all the radioactive spiders were destroyed.”

“Oh, they were. But that doesn’t mean we can’t trick him into thinking I replicated a newer and better version,” Tony answered.

Peter perked up, “Yes, yes, that’s great! When he calls back, explain to him that we engineered a new spider and all it takes is one bite, and voila!”

After convening into a conference room and writing down back up plans on a whiteboard, everyone was ready to go.

Tony was going to do the talking, Pepper was going to be listening for anything that may give something away, Nat was going to trace the call, and Bruce was going to help keep Peter sane. FRIDAY, of course, was already doing camera sweeps of the whole town, trying to catch a trail.

Exactly one hour later and the phone rang.

“This is Tony Stark speaking.”

“Where’s Peter at? I don’t want any funny business!”

Tony put his hands up in surrender, as if the kidnapper could actually seem him, “No funny business. I’m just trying to get my grandson and his mother back. We know what you want, and I think I can help.”

“Go on, I’m listening.”

Tony immediately went into his rant, explaining some mumbo-jumbo science stuff about how he was able to recreate the radioactive spider that had bitten Peter. He sounded calm, cool, and collected, totally believable. “So, what do you think? How about you tell us where you are, I bring the spider, and you release my family?”

The line was silent for a good minute. Peter waited with bated breath, a white- knuckle grip on the chair in front of him.

“Deal, I will text the address.” The line went dead.

“Alright kid, suit up, let’s go. Bruce you come with. Nat and Pepper, start informing the authorities but we don’t want anything happening until we have both Michelle and Ben back safely, got it?”

Bruce cracked his knuckles while Nat and Pepper nodded. Everyone got to work.

_Present_

Peter swung in between buildings so quickly Tony was sure he was going to lose him, “Kid, slow down, we will get there.”

Peter ignored him, the fire in his veins fueling him onward. If he ever got a hand on this guy, he would beat him to a pulp.

“I know what your thinking and it’s not worth it. He will be dealt with, trust me, but not that way.” Peter sighed; Tony was right.

Finally, they made it outside the building. Peter quickly called the number, “We are here, we will exchange everything at the same time.”

To his right, a door slid open, and a small woman stepped out, a bundle in her arms. She looked frightened, scared out of her mind. She quickly ran over to Peter, revealing a sleeping Ben in her arms.

Peter sobbed in relief, quickly grabbing, and cradling his son. He checked him over three times to make sure he was unharmed.

“I’m so sorry!” the woman squeaked, “He threatened to hurt me! I promise, no harm came to your baby. I was able to keep him quiet.”

Tony wrapped his hands around her shoulders, “Thank you ma’am. We appreciate it, now go get to safety.”

She bolted, not having to be told twice.

Next, a muscular man walked out, dragging a hooded Michelle behind him.

Peter gritted his teeth, gently handing Ben over to Tony.

“Take off the hood,” Peter seethed, “And then you can have your stupid spider.”

The man shrugged, like he could care less, and pulled the hood off.

Michelle blinked a couple times, her eyes adjusting. “Peter! Ben, where is Ben!?”

“Em, he’s ok!” he pointed behind him, where Ben was snuggled in Tony’s arms.

“Let me see the spider,” the man holding Michelle said.

Peter held up the plastic baggy, a little metal spider scurrying around inside.

What happened next went so quick that Peter’s head spun. The man snatched up the bag quickly but kept his grip on Michelle tight. Throwing the hood back over her face.

“Change of plans Spidey, we keep the tech and your girl. She’s cute.”

Peter and Bruce lost it (and Tony but he was holding a child). Hulk mode was activated, and Peter was close to turning on instant kill, his eyes turning red. Every fiber of his body was vibrating with adrenaline, ready to knock this fucker out.

The kidnapper pocketed the spider and quickly pulled a knife, bringing it up to Michelle’s throat. She whimpered, a small trickle of blood dripping down her throat.

On the count of three, Peter nodded. Bruce (now the Hulk), picked the guy up by his collar like he weighed close to nothing. Peter executed a round house kick and the knife went skittering across the ground.

Bruce squeezed his fingers, breaking the man’s collarbone in half. He screamed in pain, losing his grip on Michelle.

She went tumbling forward, right into Peter’s waiting arms. He quickly pulled the hood of her head and pulled her into a hug. She broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. “I was so scared! They took Ben from me! I tried to stop them, but I couldn’t!”

“Em, love, how many kidnappers were there?” Peter asked calmly, wiping her sweaty hair from her face.

“Three,” she hiccupped, “The guy Bruce just knocked out was the leader.”

In the distance, sirens could be heard. Pepper and Nat quickly pulled up to the scene, safely taking Ben to the car. SWAT teams surrounded the building, kicking down doors and hunting down the last two losers.

Two minutes later they were being dragged out in cuffs, being thrown into the back of a van along with their leader.

Peter held Michelle tight, never letting go, until a paramedic came up.

“Uh, Mr. Spider-Man sir, I need to check out her injuries.”

Peter was reluctant but he finally let her go, nodding at the paramedic, “Take good care of her. Her and her husband are good friends of mine.”

He quickly webbed away, hiding behind a building so he could deactivate the nano technology to reveal his civilian clothing. Not even a minute later, he was running back to the scene, quickly going to the car.

“Nat, Pepper, thank you so much for everything. Without you all…” He choked off, tears beginning to fall again.

They smiled, “It’s no problem, you are family. Now take Ben to MJ, I’m sure she’s going crazy.”

Peter chuckled, gently taking Ben, “Ya, good idea.”

Ben cooed, wrapping his hand around Peter’s finger. Peter’s heart melted as he bent down to smoother kisses on his forehead.

Once at the ambulance, he climbed in to sit next to Michelle, “Hey babe, I thought you would want to see him sooner rather than later.”

She made grabby motions with her hands, “Yes, I kept telling them I was fine that I was ok to go but they insisted I wait to make sure I don’t pass out from shock or something.”

She scooped Ben into her arms, breathing in his scent. “I’m so sorry baby, I love you Benny- boy. Mommy and Daddy would do anything to protect you. And those Avengers too, they are crazy.” She winked, making Peter laugh.

Outside the ambulance, they heard shouting, “Where are they? Where is my grandson?!”

“Oh, shit, I was so caught up with everything I didn’t keep May in the loop!” Peter said facepalming.

Michelle giggled, “Ohhh you’re in trouble now.”

He rolled his eyes, “Thanks. Be right back.” He pressed kisses to both their heads before jumping out of the ambulance.

“May! I’m so sorry! We are all ok, a couple scrapes and cuts but we will be ok.”

May scowled, “Getting a frantic call from Nat is not how I want to find out my babies have been kidnapped!”

Peter winced, “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he wrapped her in a hug.

“We will be ok, promise.”

Behind them, they heard another commotion. Captain America, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Bucky, Black Panther, and Thor rushed in, blazing and ready to go. “Where’s little Ben and Michelle?!” Thor boomed.

Peter facepalmed again, man, did he love his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea that all the Avengers would love Michelle and her and Peter's child haha :) <3
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and let me know if there is something in particular you want me to write!


End file.
